Paranormal: A Supernatural Fanfic
by Liv-FanficLover
Summary: Ok. So Leah Marie Silvers thinks life can't get any worse. I mean, really, after being brought up as a hunter, losing her parents at age 8, and trying to live her life as normal as possible, what could go wrong? Then she meets Dean and Sam Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

Paranormal

Credit: Given to the makers of Supernatural; Thanks for the inspiration!!

**Preface**

The cold, deep, darkness seemed to press down on her heavily. If she didn't know any better, she would have concluded that it was slowly suffocating her as she stood there, fighting the chills. Not all the chills were coming from the unusually cold air. No, it was because of the person standing in front of her grinning an evil, unrecognizable grin. It was her brother; her _dead_ brother.

**Chapter 1: Beat To It**

The two young men glanced at the hospital building uneasily. Oh yes- they had done this countless times before. But this case was pretty tricky. After all, you only come across so many strange human mutilations, that no one can explain, in a lifetime. And they had no leads on _what_ caused it.

"It's worth a shot," the older-looking one said encouragingly, grinning. He had blondish brown hair, cropped, and green eyes. The other young man sighed, trying not to seem nervous in front of his brother. This young man had bright green eyes also, and dark brown shaggy hair. It was difficult to determine from one glance that the two were actually brothers, but they were; more deep down than anyone could imagine.

"Ok Sammy, let's go," the older one said, swinging open the driver's side door to their black '67 Chevy Impala. The other one, Sam, climbed out after his brother. He was considerable taller than the older brother, and he was quite lanky too. Both young men wore black suits and a tie, which didn't seem to fit their style at all. Sam straightened his black jacket nervously. He walked side-by-side with his brother quietly.

"…Are you sure about this Dean?" Sam asked softly. "You remember last time we were in Montana…. The authorities here are pretty strict."

"Ah, don't worry about it Sammy. You know we've done this before," Dean replied. Sam remained quiet as they walked toward the hospital entrance.

Inside the building, the two walked through the halls trying to looks important. A few people stared for a moment at them, curious, but turned away quickly. Dean being, seemingly, the leader, stepped up to a desk and quietly questioned the lady there. You'll be looking for Doctor Layner," she replied, pointing down the hall. Dean nodded, flashing a quick smile, and then turned back to Sam.

"See? Easy," he said coolly. Sam gave a small smile, slightly, rolling his eyes in irritation.

"Okay," said Dean, glancing around swiftly as they headed toward the other end of the hall, "we're looking for Doctor Layner…"

"Layner?" Sam repeated, furrowing his brow.

"I know, sounds stiff. I bet he's a dork," Dean replied. Sam shook his head but remained silent. That was not what Sam was thinking. Something about that named seemed familiar…

Quietly, the two made their way down the quiet halls.

"There," Dean nodded toward a door not very far off. As they neared the office, they passed a desk where two ladies stood. The one nearest Dean and Sam looked up. She was tall and thin, with long blackish-brown hair ad bright icy-blue eyes. Dean nodded at her, flashing an amazing grin and a wink.

"Hey, grab us a coffee darling," he called grinning. Before he could see her reaction, Sam pushed Dean roughly to keep him walking. They entered the office in front of them. It was small and white, like every other office. It was rather empty though. A tall white-blonde haired young man stood by the desk, shuffling some papers. He looked pretty young. Dean shrugged at Sam. They the man looked up. He smiled slightly.

"Doctor Layner," Dean said reaching out his hand. The young man glanced at Dean.

"Um, I'm not Doctor Layner," the young man said quietly, "…Secretary…"

"Oh…" Dean replied retracting his hand slowly, "where's the doctor?"

"Here you go boys," a woman's voice said from behind. Dean and Sam turned to see the dark-haired young woman from the desk outside walking in. Now she had a white over-coat on. She held two coffees out. The secretary bustled forward.

"Doctor," he said, taking the coffee." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Doctor—" he looked at the secretary then at the woman, "Layner? So you're not…?"

"Stephanie Layner," the moan said, "and no, I'm not the secretary."

"Oh…ohhh…." Dean said quietly. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Forgive my partner Doctor," he said politely.  
"What can I do for you two?" Stephanie said, brushing off the apology kindly.

"I'm agent O'Connor, this is agent Brock," Sam said gesturing to himself and his brother, "FBI." The both of them pulled out their badges professionally. Doctor Layner stared at the badges a moment, then at the two young men.

"What to you need?" she asked.

"We're looking for the medical records on Ray Hatfield, he was found dead a few days ago," Sam said as he and Dean put their badges away. Stephanie stared at them with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry, but that file is inaccessible," she replied.

"But we're FBI," Dean said, slightly laughing. Stephanie looked at him.

"And the FBI _made_ is\t inaccessible," she answered.

"Besides, they already came and got what they needed," she added.

"Well we were ordered to perform another background check," Dean said.

"And I was ordered that absolutely _no one_ was allowed access to this file. Now, unless you come back with a perfect, _direct_ signature from the President of the United States himself, I cannot help you. Standard procedure," the doctor replied. Dean was speechless.

"Thank you for your time, doctor. I'm sorry we bothered you," Sam said politely. Doctor Layner nodded. Sam pulled on Dean, who followed quietly.

Outside, Dean grumbled.

"Well that went well," he muttered. Sam shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'? Dean replied. Sam pulled open the passenger's side door to the Impala

"What I mean is that I don't think this is a case Dean."

Dean pulled open the driver's side door.

"Sammy. A mutilated body."

"Yeah, and sometimes there are sick psychopaths in the world Dean, you should know that," Sam said roughly.

"You know as well as I do Sammy that most of the time it's not!" Dean argued.

"And sometimes it's not! God Dean, when did you become so gung khoe on this?" Sam replied angrily.

"Since when did you _not_?" Dean answered.

"What-ever Dean," Sam said, getting into the car. Dean rolled his eyes and got in too.

"Look," Sam said after a moment of silence, "we'll just find another one. Sometimes we can't fix everything."

"Well, we should try…" Dean mumbled. Sam shook his head and pushed the CD button. Metallica roared in the car suddenly.

"Drive, Dean." And he revved the car.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Supernatural**

Quietly Doctor Layner trudged across the parking lot to her car. It wasn't yet dark, but she was exhausted. With those strange FBI agents and everything, the whole day seemed strange. _Can't get any worse,_she thought bitterly to herself. Then she laughed half-heartily.

"Yes it can," she answered out loud. She knew better than to think that life could not get any worse. You see, she was a very different person. Her whole life she did things no one ever knew about. Heck, she wasn't even a doctor. She was a hunter. Not deer, bear, or elk- Evil. Yes, she hunted _evil_. Everything from vampires to ghosts, from Death itself to shape shifters. Her parents were hunters, her grandparents, and so forth. It was kind of like a family tradition. And yes; everything you hear in old horror stories is true. Except for Big Foot. Now that's a hoax. But, Stephanie was on a case. Or used to be. It did not seem to be going anywhere, and she had no leads on what happened to Ray Hatfield. He was found days before in his house, his body gruesomely mutilated. The police ruled it off as murder, but Stephanie knew better. Nothing was hardly ever "normal." Most people do not believe in ghosts and stuff. So she had to be cautious. Take disguise. It was hard, but worth saving lives.

While Stephanie was mulling over these thoughts, she barely felt her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket. Pulling it out it read; _Unknown number_.

"Hello, Doctor Layner," she said.

"Hello Leah Marie Silvers."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"E-excuse me?" she asked, trying to cover the shake in her voice. The voice on the other end of the phone chuckled, which sent chills through Stephanie's body- or _Leah's_ body?

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you Leah," the voice said, "well, talk to you anyway. But I'm sure we'll meet soon."

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but I think you have the wrong person. You see I'm—" The voice tutted, interrupting her.

"I know you're not a doctor. In fact, I know a lot about you. Your real name is Leah Marie Silvers, but you go by Stephanie Layner when playing doctor, Vanessa Rigdon when playing homeland security, and your most popular, Claire Lincoln when playing FBI. I know you use Stephanie because it's your mother's name, Vanessa because that _was_ your cousin whom you hunted with for a long time. But I can't figure out who Claire is. Your long-lost sister? Your grandmother?"

"Who are you?" Leah said through gritted teeth, gripping the side of her car, ignoring her whitening knuckles.

"I can't tell you that sweetie. Hmmm… but I _do_ know you quite well don't I? Let's just say I'm an old friend," the voice replied. Leah opened her mouth to speak, but the man interrupted again.

"Ah, Leah's famous words. _'I have no friends.'_ You will soon enough darling."

"Go to Hell," Leah replied, then she shut her phone disdainfully. She grabbed her keys quickly, got in the car, and slammed the door sharply. Suddenly her phone rang again; _Unknown number._ Shaking almost uncontrollably, Leah answered the phone reluctantly. She did not even speak.

"Wrong thing to say to a guy like me, honey. Now you'll pay." Then the phone went dead.

Leah quietly walked through the motel to her room. Those last chilling words from the mysterious caller rang loudly through her brain. And so many questions soared through her focus. _How did he know all that? Who is he? What does he want?_ Almost unthinking, Leah unlocked the door to her motel, stepping into the darkened room. Quietly she made her way over to the couch, putting her bag down. Reaching behind her coat she pulled off the fake doctor's badge. Little did Leah realize that she was not alone in the little motel. Out from the shadows behind her, a man appeared silently. He was tall and the darkness of the room cast an eerie shadow over his serious face. Leah put her hands on the side of the couch, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, unaware of the man behind her. Slowly and stealthily the man reached out. In a swift movement he threw his hand over Leah's mouth, making her stumble back in shock. Automatically she began to claw viciously at the man's hands. She suddenly reared back her elbow, which hit the man in the stomach making him let her go and stumble back with a grunt. Leah dashed for the light, flipping it on. As she turned she realized her attacker was behind her again. When she saw him she gasped.

"Peter?!" she yelled. She went at him again, and the young man backed up.

"Whoa little sis, take it easy!" he cried.

"Ugh, you jerk!" Leah yelled furiously, and then she angrily slapped his arm. Peter laughed, but Leah did not. She roughly threw her arms around Peter in a quick, but aggressive hug.

"What're you doing back so early?" she asked when they let go.

"I felt I needed to come back. The case was over easily though," Peter replied. He noticed her disturbed gaze.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Leah," Peter said apologetically.

"No it's not you," Leah replied, running a hand through her hair.

"What?" Peter questioned. Leah stood there quietly a moment, and then she motioned to the couch. Leah sat down lightly. Peter followed suit. Leah turned to Peter, still quiet. She gazed at him a second. He looked so much like his father— their father. Blonde-brown hair, big blue eyes. And a smile that lit up a room.

"I got a really… weird phone call at the hospital," Leah finally said. Peter frowned.

"Who?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," Leah replied. "It was so strange. He knew my name…"

"Well, maybe it was just some psychopath who was in the hospital. I dunno…" Peter said. Leah sighed.

"No Peter, _he knew my name_. He knew everything about me. Why I use Stephanie Layner, Vanessa Rigdon, Claire Lincoln. It… it was so…" But Leah couldn't finish. Peter was silent for some time.

"I think someone's onto me…." Leah added quietly.

"No, don't say that," Peter replied swiftly, angrily. Leah shook her head. Peter pulled her into a tight hug.

"We'll get out of here in the morning. You said herself that the case isn't going well; so we'll drop it okay?" he said. Leah slowly nodded, trying to relax her breathing.

"Okay," Peter said, pulling away, "you should head off to bed. We'll get an early start in the morning."

"What are you going to do?" Leah asked. Peter shrugged.

"I'll stay up for a while," he said. Leah nodded, and then stood. As she was about to walk into the other room she stopped.

"Hey…"to day at the hospital… some weird FBI agents came in asking about Ray Hatfield," she said. Peter looked up.

"Really?" he asked. Leah nodded,

"Yeah…. I didn't let them see it though."

"What?" Peter gasped. Leah laughed bitterly.

"I've dealt with enough fake badges to know one when I see it. Besides, they weren't…the part."

Peter stared for a moment.

"Okay…" he whispered. Leah rolled her eyes.

"So you think they're…?"

"Hunters, yeah," Leah finished. Peter took in the consideration.

"They sure were cute though, especially the shorter one," Leah said, smiling slightly.

"Go to bed Leah."

Leah was lying quietly on the bed, fully clothed. She couldn't sleep. Those words kept coming back to her: _now you'll pay_. They sent chills way down her spine. She never told Peter this. She couldn't. _It would remind him of…_But Leah couldn't finish. Leah shook her head again, trying to clear her mind, but was unsuccessful. At last she jumped up out of bed, unable to contain it. Quietly she slipped into the other room. Peter looked up from the couch.

"Can't sleep?" he asked Leah shook her head solemnly. Peter patted the seat next to him, and Leah crossed the room and sat down. Glancing at the clock, she groaned. It was only 4:00 in the morning. Peter chuckled.

"Did you get everything packed?" he asked. Leah nodded.

"Did you get my bike?" Leah asked.

"Yes, I got you bike, Leah," he replied. Leah nodded in satisfaction.

"So when can leave?"

Peter laughed.

"Hold your horses Leah," he said patting her back.

"Well, I just want to get out of here…" Leah replied, "you never know when they could be watching."

"Leah!" Peter growled. "God, you're so paranoid.

"Well somebody has to be!" Leah replied. Peter childishly stuck his tongue out at Leah, who in turn rolled her eyes. Suddenly she stopped. The lights started flickering quite fast.

"Pete… do you hear that…? Leah said. Peter nodded as a low rumbling filled the room.

"We… we should go," he said quietly.

"It's not… a demon?" Leah asked as they stood. Peter shook his head then reached up and pulled out a small wooden charm attached to a string around his neck. Leah reached up to make sure hers was there. They wore them to ward off demons.

"Let's go," Peter said puling on Leah. She followed without hesitation.

Nearing the door, Leah reached out. Suddenly, the door burst open loudly, sending Peter and flying backward. Flames shot into the room, licking up the walls and on the carpet. Leah landed with a thud against a dresser, and she heard a sudden breaking of glass. Disoriented, Leah tried to get up and see through her blurry vision. She gasped when she saw a shape appear in the doorway of their motel.

"He-help!" Leah coughed; smoke starting to fill her lungs, but the words came out low and horse. The tall figure walked into the room, seemingly unaware of the flames around it. A sudden terror ripped through Leah as she looked up. Another darks shape entered the room. It was large and unrecognizable for anything she had ever seen. Leah scrambled up, ignoring the pain in her back.

"Peter!" she coughed, stumbling foreword. She heard another cough not too far from her. She took a couple steps, and then saw Peter. She rushed to him; he was on the floor.

"Peter? Are you okay?" she gasped through the increasing thickness of the burning smoke.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here. Something's in here!" Leah cried, puling on her brother. Suddenly Peter let out a cry. Confused, Leah pulled back. When she looked at her hands, they were covered in blood.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

"Leah—go—" Peter gasped, his voice thick from blood in his throat.

"Oh God no, Peter," Leah said.

"No, go—" he said. Leah shook her head. Peter took a deep painful breath. Then he gripped Leah's arm.

"Leah— look in my car. Behind the row of salt rounds…a…weapon…you…need it…"

"W-what? Peter?" Leah said, even more confused.

"It was given to me….by a friend…it will help…" Peter said.

"No, Peter, no," Leah said, tears filling her eyes.

"Leah, go!" Peter said, pushing her away.

"Peter, I love you," Leah said, reluctantly letting go of him. Peter drew another pained breath.

"You too—" but his words were cut off by the sudden snapping of wood. Leah stood quickly. Without thinking, she dashed for the door to the motel. The two dark figures were gone. Leah dashed down the halls. The other rooms were fine, no fire, but the one in theirs was spreading out. As she passed a fire extinguisher, she stopped and pulled on the lever next to it, and the fire alarm sounded. Leah sped out of the burning building. She gasped when she saw their car, which was also on fire.

"No!" she yelled pulling on her hair in frustration. She ran foreword, dashing for the trunk. She wrenched open the trunk door, revealing rows of knives, guns, and other unimaginable items. She frantically reached behind the salt rounds grasping for anything which was not supposed to be there. Slowly the metal was growing hot from the fire which began to lick at the sides of the old Cadillac. Finally Leah's hand struck a box. She grabbed it and pulled. Just as she was going to slam the trunk, she grabbed a very large curved knife— her brother's favorite. She dashed away from the car just in time for the car to groan loudly, and then suddenly explode. The explosion sent Leah to the ground. Dazed only for a second, Leah glanced up to see the fire truck lights flashing in the distance. Slowly Leah pulled herself up. She was a safe distance from the burning motel, in which the few over-nighters were running out of.

"Peter…" Leah whispered as flames erupted from the west side of the motel, where their room was. The fire trucks were wailing loudly, so much closer now. Then everything seemed to happen so quickly: the west side suddenly caved in unrepentantly. Then within seconds, that side of the building exploded, sending glass, wood, brick, siding, shingles, and everything else flying in all directions. Leah's eyes widened.

"Peter! PETER! NO! NOOO!!" she screamed loudly, stepping foreword. By now the fire trucks arrived, and fireman were everywhere. Leah ignored the stares from bystanders as she yelled out:

"No! Not Peter you monster! PETER!!"

Without thinking, Leah ran toward the burning building. Luckily a nearby fireman caught her.

"No ma'am, you can't go in there!" he exclaimed.

"Peter! No not my Peter…not my brother! He's all I have left!" Leah screamed, more at the building then at the fireman.

"I'm sorry ma'am, whoever goes in there is gone, I'm sorry…" the man replied. Leah let the man pull her away. She felt so helpless, so pitiful. Her brother was gone. Destroyed. Quite suddenly the chilling voice she only heard hours before rand in her head once more; _now you'll pay._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trust**

Sam sighed inwardly. It had been a long day. They had stuck around Montana for some time. Sam tried to convince a stubborn Dean to stay, and even though he agreed, the reluctance was obvious. Sam just had the feeling that they needed to stay, but he could not explain it. So Dean being hot-headed and foolish because he did not want to stay in Montana, tried to convince Sam to help him steal the files on Ray Hatfield's case.

"Come on Dean, I thought we were over this?" Sam remembered arguing one day when Dean brought up the subject.

"We dropped the case, it's over, end of story," Sam added.

"Fine, killjoy," Dean replied haughtily. Sam sighed.

"They why are we staying?" Dean added.

"Because Dean— I… I want to," Sam answered. Dean thought a moment.

"…You got it in for the doctor," he said.

"What?!" Sam cried, trying to sounds disgusted.

"Oh c'mon Sammy, I know you too well," Dean said smirking.

"I don't even know her," Sam replied truthfully.

"Yeahhh… and that's gonna stop you right?" Dean replied, taking a swig from his beer.

Sam shook his head out of the memory. Sometimes Dean just frustrated him. The two of them were seated in a small bar in the small town. Sam finally agreed to leave later that day after constant reluctance and frustration from his brother. Though Sam still felt as if something needed to be done…

Dean sighed, leaning casually back in his seat. He was watching a woman on the other side of the bar. Sam was patiently reading a book on hexes and witches. They had been there for some time, and Sam was surprised that Dean had not put up a fuss on leaving. Neither looked up as the door to the bar opened and rang the tiny bell at the entrance.

"Hey Charlie. It's Charlie right?" a woman said to the bartender.

"Yeah, what can I get you Steph?" the bartender asked kindly as he cleaned a glass. Dean and Sam both looked over to see a tall, thin, dark-haired woman walk in.

"Water. For now," she said. Dean furrowed his brow as if thinking. The woman looked familiar…

"Doctor?" Dean asked suddenly. The woman didn't look up. She fingered her glass, distracted by some unknown thought. Dean let his reclined chair fall back to the floor.

"Doctor Stephanie Layner?" Dean asked again. Finally the woman looked up. Leah's icy blue eyes blinked as she recognized the two young men.

"Ah. The two nosy Feds," she said bitterly. Her eyes were not bright and cheery like they were the day before. Sam noted this. Leah leaned back in her chair.

"Still here are you?" she asked.

"Yup, still on business," Dean replied, flashing a smile. Leah stared a moment, then turned back to her water.

"Thanks Charlie," she said suddenly, and then swiftly she was up and going out the door of the bar. Sam looked over at Dean. He nodded after Leah, and Dean nodded. They got up quietly also.

Outside, Leah swiftly walked over to a random car, crouching behind it. Sure enough, the two young men came out of the bar. Both looked around the parking lot. The taller one, supposedly "Agent O'Connor," said something to the other, then they headed to the nearest car, a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Leah raised her eyebrows at the shiny car.

"Nice…" she whispered. Leah emerged from her hiding place, and headed toward the two men. Just in earshot she called out,  
"Hey!"

Sam turned to see the woman walking behind them. Dean turned as well.

"Yes Doctor?" he asked. Leah sighed.

"Look…" I know what you are," she said. The taller one put on a look of confusion.  
"Excuse me?" Sam replied. The woman shook her head.

"I know you're hunters."

Dean glanced at Sam a second.

"Well, we're um, not one's to exclaim it—" he started, but she cut him off.

"Don't play dumb," Leah said. Before the two men could reply, she passed them and walked over to the trunk of their car.

"Hey!" Dean said, rehashing out to stop her. But Leah was too quick. She wrenched open the trunk, then pulled on the trap door inside. It opened, revealing lines of weapons just like her old car. Dean and Sam gaped.

"Have you been following us?" Dean asked, dumbstruck.

"No, that was actually a lucky guess," Leah replied. "But I can tell fake FBI agents when I see them. And no one has asked about Ray Hatfield before…" Both men were silent.

"I'm not a doctor…" Leah said quietly. "I'm a hunter too."

"Prove it," Dean challenged. Leah shrugged pulled out a necklace with a demon-warding charm on the end of it.

"Oh yeah," Leah said, and then she opened her leather jacket and pulled out a silver flask. The cross-charm necklace wrapped around it indicated it as holy water. She took a swig after opening the flask., then put it away. She held up her finger to pause them, then rolled up her sleeve to her elbow. On the underside of her arm near her elbow was a black tattoo of a star surrounded by fire— to prevent demons from possessing her. Rolling back down her sleeve she looked up at them.

"Happy?"

Dean crossed his arms.

"Not really," he said. Leah narrowed her eyes.

"Leah Silvers," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Silvers…" Sam whispered thoughtfully, "that name sounds familiar…"

"Yeah… we did a lot of witch hunting some time ago…" Leah replied. Sam looked at her.

"Yeah!" he said. He thought a moment, then grabbed her hand to shake it.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," he said.

"Winchester? You mean _the_ Winchesters?" Leah said, surprised.

"The ones and only," Dean replied. He still seemed unhappy. But Leah ignored him.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"So… why did you want to know if we were hunters?" Sam questioned.

"I…" Leah started. She felt slightly shamed.

"I need help."

"So…" Dean said quietly. He had finally lightened up. "All this happened yesterday?"

"Yeah…The phone call sometime after eleven o'clock," Leah replied.

"And your brother…?" Sam started.

"Um… around four in the morning."

"And you don't know what caused it?" Sam questioned.

"No. There was lights flickering, but that wasn't demons… it couldn't have been. Then we tried to leave and suddenly it just…caught on fire. More like an explosion," Leah explained.

"And the thing you saw?" Dean asked.

"Yeah… at least I think I saw something. I mean, I hit my head on a dresser, I could've been seeing things."

"I don't think you were seeing things," Sam said. Leah looked up and waited for Charlie to pass them. They were back in the bar.

"So tell me again what it looked like," Sam asked. Leah sighed.

"The first figure was defiantly a man. Tall… from what I could tell, kind of spiky hair. I think. But the second figure… it was big. And… I couldn't make out anything. It was like nothing I've ever seen," Leah explained. Dean frowned. Leah bit her lip a second.

"I think it had to be some sort of demon… It's the only logical conclusion," she said.

"But you said—" Sam started.

"I know," Leah interrupted, "but we've been dealing with a lot of demons lately, obviously. The flickering lights… the fire…"

"It's a good chance…" Sam thought out loud. All three were silent a moment.

"I think we need to talk to Bobby on this one," Sam said.

"Bobby?" Leah asked curiously.

"Bobby Singer. He's a real help with things of this sort," Sam replied. Leah nodded.

'Okay, let's go then," Dean said. Leah nodded again. When they left and got outside, Dean gestured over to their Impala.

"You can have the back," he said to Leah.

"No way," Leah said. Dean stared at her.

"What, you gonna walk?" he asked. Leah turned and headed around the opposite side of the building. They heard the rev of an engine, then quite suddenly a black motorcycle appeared. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Nice…" he whispered.

"Where do you keep your weapons?" Sam asked curiously. Leah cut the engine and hopped off the motorcycle, then reached around the black casing near the wheels. She pulled out a metal rack full of guns and knives and salt rounds. She stared at the box that was also hidden there. Quickly she closed it back up.

"Very… er… creative," Sam said, smiling. Leah shrugged.

"It's not much… we kept most of the weapons in the Cadillac, but you know," Leah replied. She looked pained thinking about it.

"Yeah…" Sam said quietly.

"Okay, let's get moving," Leah said, starting the engine to her motorcycle again. Sam and Dean got in their Impala as well, starting the engine as well.

"Lead the way boys…" Leah whispered. She sighed as she breathed in the air of the place that she last saw her brother.

"Let's ride…"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mystery**

"Bobby?!" Dean yelled out loudly. Leah turned off the engine to her motorcycle, staring around.

"Um… Bobby lives here?" she asked, gaping at the dump around them. Shells and skeletons of old cars were everywhere. Different parts were lying around, tires were accumulated in some areas, and unidentifiable pieces of scrap were strewn about. Dean turned to glance skeptically at Leah.

"You got a problem about where Bobby lives?" he asked haughtily.

"No," Leah said, grinning, fingering a nearby engine, "I love it." Dean's half-triumphant smirk faded.

"No, Bobby doesn't live here," Sam piped in, glancing around after giving Dean a sharp look. "He just works around here. His house is up there." He nodded in the northern direction.

When they arrived at Bobby's house, Leah could not help but smile. It was a tiny, almost run-down little place, but to Leah it seemed like home.

"Bobby?!" Sam called out when they finally got in the house. Dean and Sam let themselves in as if it was nothing.

"Dean? Sam?" a new voice called out. Leah tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. Her black jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket, and black boot did not help the matter. A man appeared in the room: he had a dark ball cap on, and a dark green tattered vast. He noticed Leah right off. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Who's this?" he demanded.

"Leah Silvers," Sam replied, glancing back at her.

"Hunter," Dean added. Leah nodded in assurance.

"Well I guess Dean and Sam here have already told you who I am," Bobby replied, smirking slightly and glancing at Dean and Sam. Leah nodded again.

"Leah needs help," Sam said quietly. Bobby looked at Sam then at Leah.

"What kind of help?"

Bobby frowned to himself. Leah sat quietly, waiting patiently. Dean and Sam were standing, their arms crossed, thinking deeply.

"This is so weird…" Bobby finally said. Leah remained silent, still waiting for a conclusion.

"Through all my years of hunting, and researching, never have I come across something like this…" he added.

"So? Any leads at all?" Dean asked. Bobby frowned again.

"A lot of evidence points to a demon attack," he said, "I mean, there was lightning storms recently in that area, the lights were flickering, the fire… But then, you said you saw someone come in.

"Two someone's…" Leah added. Bobby nodded.

"I mean, it could've been a demon possessing someone…" Leah added.

"You and your brother were wearing demon repelling charms, right…?" Bobby asked. Leah nodded.

"That's where is stumps me," Bobby said. It got quiet again.

"I think we need to treat it like it's a demon," Dean said, "despite all the other crap. Maybe it's some new and improved demon or something. They get better every time we come across another…"

"I mean, we do have the knife," Sam added quietly to his brother. Leah looked up.

"Knife?" she asked curiously. Bobby, Dean, and Sam exchanged glances. Dean shifted uncomfortably. Leah grimaced.

"God, you still don't trust me do you?" she said.

"Well, we have to um… take care of our property," Dean started.

"Fine. I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Leah interrupted. Sam looked at her, confused.

"It's no demon-slaying knife, I'll tell you that," Leah added.

"Wait— you know?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"C'mon, who hasn't heard of the Winchester boys and their knife? I hear it comes in handy in tight spots," Leah replied.

"Y-yeah," Sam replied, unsure of what to say. He glanced at Dean. Slowly he pulled out the knife and handed it to Leah. She took it, fingering it gently. She glanced over its light bronzed-coloured blade and its dark handle. She inspected it closely, looking over its strange and peculiar markings in curiosity. When she finished looking at it, she handed it back to Sam. Dean seemed to breathe easier when she did. Leah ignored him.

"So… what did you mean by 'I'll show you mine?'" Sam asked after pocketing the knife. Leah stood. "Be right back," she said, and then in a flash she was out of the room.

Outside, Leah pulled out her rack of weapons on her motorcycle. She stared at the narrow box hidden inside the motorcycle. She had not touched it since she took it from the burning Cadillac. She did not even know what was inside of it. After a moment's hesitation, Leah snatched the box, closed the rack, and then quickly headed back inside.

Bobby, Dean, and Sam were waiting patiently. Leah walked in clutching the box tightly.

"My brother gave it to me before he….died," she said.

"I don't even know what it is," she added.

"He did tell me it's a weapon though," Leah said when she saw Sam's confused expression.

"Well let's see it then," Bobby chimed in. Leah nodded. Taking a deep breath, she opened the box, and then flipped it over to let whatever was inside come tumbling out. Leah caught the object as it dropped out. Her eyes widened in marvel and confusion at the heavy object.

"A _sword_?" Dean said in a disgusted tone, "Nice." Leah ignored him, turning the sword over in her hand. It was not very long, and it had an odd shaped serrated black. Its black handle was kind of think with an easy grip. Sam stood and walked over to Leah.

"Can I…?" he asked. Leah nodded, handing him the sword. Sam carefully took it. He examined it, taking in all the details like Leah did with the knife.

"It's amazing…" he whispered.

"It's a _sword_," Dean replied, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but it's super old…I mean, fourteenth century old. Or older…" Sam retorted.

"It's in such a good shape though," Bobby said.

"Where did your brother get this?" Sam asked, handing the sword back to Leah.

"He just said a friend gave it to him…" Leah replied.

"He didn't say anything else?" Sam asked.

"Sam, he was in his dying moments. He couldn't even hardly speak," Leah answered.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean—" Sam started, Leah shook her head.

'No, it's okay," she said.

"Sorry to break up the sweet moment, but we have a bigger picture to solve," Dean interrupted. Leah put the sword back sharply in the box, glaring at Dean.

"Well I agree with Dean," Bobby said quietly, "we should treat this like a demon attack."

"Well how? How are we going to find it?" Leah asked.

"The traditional way," Dean replied, smirking at Leah, "look." Leah glared hard at Dean.

"That's not what I mean," she said finally, looking away, "how will we find this _one_?" How will we know where to look?"

"I guess we'll just have to follow the signs," Sam replied.

"Did anything weird or unusual, for you anyway, happen the week prior to the fire?" he added.

"We had only been there a couple days," Leah started, "but now, not really." Sam frowned, thinking.

"We could call Ruby…" he said quietly to Dean. Dean grimaced, obviously hating that idea.

"Ruby?" Leah asked curiously. Sam glanced at her.

"Um… a friend," he replied. Leah hesitated, wanting to question more, but nodded to leave it at that.

"I guess…" Dean said quietly through gritted teeth. Sam nodded.

"In the meantime, we should keep an eye out on lightning storms and fires. We can head to the towns, check things out, kill a few demons," Sam said.  
"Sounds good to me," Leah said suddenly jumping up. Dean looked slightly surprised. Leah noticed.

"I want to find out who or what, killed my brother and wrecked my car, and I don't care how many demons I get in the process," Leah explained fiercely. Dean grinned in satisfaction.

"Well, you guys go," Bobby said, "I'll do more research to see what I can dig up. I'll call if I get any leads."

"Thanks Bobby," Sam said, smiling slightly at him.

Bobby followed them out to their car. Leah glanced at her bike. She bit her lip uncertainly.

"I…I think I'll ride with you guys," she said quietly.

"What? _Now_ you want to?"Dean replied.

"What about your bike?" Sam asked.

"You're _not_ tying it to my car," Dean said roughly.

"Oh don't get your jeans in a knot," Leah snapped at Dean, "I'll leave it here with Bobby. I trust him."

"God woman, make up your mind," Dean grumbled, opening the driver's side door to the Impala.

"God, you guys haven't even known each other but a couple days and you're already acting like a family," Bobby chimed in.

"Is that a compliment?" Leah questioned with a tone of uncertainty, half-way serious. Bobby shrugged, and then grinned slightly. Leah shook her head, and then pulled out the weapon rack on her motorcycle. She grabbed most of what she could, leaving the more unneeded items on it. Sam opened the trunk of the Impala for her and she carefully loaded her supplies into their already nicely stocked trunk. Carefully, Leah took her brother's large, curved, serrated knife and sheathed it, then placed it insider her jacket.

"You keep that with you/" Sam asked curiously.

"It was Peter's… his favorite. It's a good knife," Leah replied. Sam nodded, solemnly. Leah then closed the trunk.

"Thanks again Bobby," Sam said as he opened the passenger's side door. Leah opened the back door. Bobby nodded.

"And take care of my bike," Leah said, grinning. Bobby grinned back.

"Don't worry about it," he said. Leah closed the door.

"Okay, get movin'," she said. Dean mumbled something under his breath and cranked the car. Leah leaned back in her seat smiling. The inside of the Impala smelled like her brother's Cadillac. Finally the engine purred to life and Leah sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ruby**

Sam gazed silently at the deepening darkness of the night. It was well past 2:00 in the morning and the purring of the Impala provided a nice, gentle, soothing feeling of drowsiness. But Sam felt wide awake. This strange case was constantly on his mind: it was so peculiar. But, Leah needed the help that Sam was willing to give. She was distressed— and he knew the feeling she had at the loss of her brother. He only knew that _too_ well. Those four months without Dean filled Sam's memories again. He shook his head roughly. He looked over at Dean, who was staring straight ahead at the road. Sam could tell that he was struggling to keep his eyes open— and Dean was stubborn enough not to let Sam drive. He was just weird that way. Dean was nodding his head and tapping the steering to some unheard music. After a moment or two, Sam turned around in his seat. He smiled slightly at the sight in the back seat. Leah was leaned back in her seat breathing deeply. Her head was turned to the side, and she was gripping her jacket tightly where she kept her brother's large curved knife. But her face was peaceful looking. During the quiet moment of watching Leah, a thousand thought races through Sam's mind: _who was she? What is her life like? What was her brother like that she loved him so much to have vengeance? How did she start hunting?_ Sam resolved in his mind that he would find the answers to these questions out _some how_. At last Sam turned back around in his seat. He looked over at Dean again.

"Dean," Sam started, "I think we should find a motel."

"W-what?" Dean replied, being dragged out of his tranquility.

"I said I think we need to find a motel. You need rest," Sam repeated.

"Nah," Dean replied, still staring ahead, blinking his eyes furiously.

"C'mon Dean, you're rocking to silence," Sam said, gesturing to his hand. Dean looked at his hands and then stilled them.

"And Leah's asleep anyway," Sam added. Dean glanced in the rearview mirror.

"She looks comfortable," he replied.

"Dean," Sam said harshly.

"Alright, alright," Dean mumbled, pulling into the nearest exit.

When they finally reached the nearest motel, Leah awoke to the engine cutting off.

"W-what? What?" she said suddenly, sitting up, "What is it? Where are we?"

"We're at a motel," Sam replied, turning around in his seat to look at Leah.

"What? Why? We need to keep moving," Leah said, putting a hand to her forehead.

"No," Sam said, "you need rest. You both do." He looked at Dean. Leah mumbled something then opened the car door.

When the three of them got in the motel, the lady at the desk looked up sleepily.

"A room for three please," Sam asked politely. He handed her his credit card. Without a word, the lady took the card, swiped it, and then grabbed a key off the rack behind her and handed both the card and the key to Sam.

"Thanks," Sam said. As they walked out, Sam glanced at the number of their room on the key.

"Room thirteen," he read.

"Nice…" Dean grumbled to himself. When they reached their room, Sam unlocked the door and flipped on the light.

"Great," Leah said roughly, dropping her hand to her side. One lone little bed sat at the end of the room.

"You can have the couch," Dean said to Leah, grinning. Sam shot his a look and Leah glared. Dean's grin faded.

"We'll sleep in the car Leah," Sam said kindly, motioned outside and pulling on his brother. Dean looked at Sam.

"Wh—" he started, but Leah interrupted.

"No, its okay, I can get my own room," she said, reaching into her back pocket.

"No, really," Sam said, Dean shut his mouth.

"C'mon Dean," Sam added, pulling again on Dean. Dean reluctantly followed.

'See you in the morning Leah," Sam said. Leah nodded, and then closed the door behind the two young men. She shook her head silently. They she turned and glanced around the room. It had been days since she'd really slept. At last she walked over to the small bed and began to slip off her shoes.

Back outside, Sam and Dean settled inside the Impala, Dean in the drivers seat and Sam in the backseat. It was quiet a moment.

"You thinking' about the case?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yeah… I can't get over how…different it is. I mean, what kind of demon is this, if it is a demon?" Sam answered.

"Well, there's a first for everything," Dean replied.

"Yeah, I guess…" Sam said quietly.

"So… you're okay with this though, right?" Sam asked, "Bringing Leah along?"

"Well, we're not gonna dump her," Dean replied, "but yeah… I mean, it's nice to be around another hunter who doesn't treat us like freaks, besides Bobby." Sam remained silent.

"I hope she'll be okay with Ruby," Sam said quietly after a moment.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Dean replied. Sam nodded. He then turned and looked out across the parking lot at room thirteen.

The next morning Leah quietly slipped on her pair of jeans. It was only 6:30 in the morning, but she knew that Sam and Dean would most likely be up. What hunter was not up by 6:30? After Leah gathered he things (which was not much), she sat down on the edge of the bed. It was so quiet without Peter. He was always laughing and making joke to lighten the mood. A real joy to have around… Leah reached into her back jean pocket and pulled out her wallet. Opening it, she saw herself and Peter— and their parents. Robert, their father, looked just like Peter. Or, Peter looked just like Robert. And Stephanie, their mother, gave her traits to Leah. Except for the eyes. Both their parents had big soft bluish-grey eyes. Leah had piercing, ice-blue eyes. But they where a family. _Emphasize _were_, _Leah thought bitterly. Quickly she put away the photo, unable to look at it any longer. Then she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the motel.

In the parking lot, the Impala gleamed brilliantly in the early morning glow of the sun. Dean was standing in front of the hood, leaned up against it yawning. Sam was no where to be seen. When Leah finally got near enough, she asked,

"Where's Sam?" Dean looked over at Leah.

"Coffee," he said. Leah nodded, and then stood quietly by the Impala.

"Didn't think you'd get up," Dean said with a grin.

"Unlike _most_ people," Leah said looking at Dean, "I _am_ a morning person." Dean's grin started to fade. Leah then laughed as Dean attempted to stifle a yawn. After some quiet moment, Dean broke the silence.

"So what were you doing in Montana anyway?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Working on a case," Leah replied shortly. Dean looked at her expectantly.

"The Ray Hatfield case," she confessed quietly.

"Hah, I knew it," Dean exclaimed.

"Sorry, finder's keepers," Leah added with a grin. Dean grinned back. Then it got quiet again.

"So… um," Dean said suddenly. "Hm… I, um, know we got off to a bad start yesterday." Leah looked at Dean in small disbelief.

"Are you trying to apologize for acting like a jerk yesterday?" she asked bluntly. Dean stared at her, then nodded uneasily.

"Wow," Leah said, folding her arms, "You're doing a bang-up job."

"Thanks," Dean replied, Leah smiled slightly.

"Well, it's okay I guess. "I mean, who would want some desperate hunter begging for help to find a possible demon who seems to break the laws of supernaturalism?" she said with a laugh.

"Well, when you put it that way" Dean replied, grinning again.

"Coffee," Leah said suddenly.

"What?" Dean said, confused.

"Sam," Leah answered, nodding forward. Sure enough, Sam was coming toward them with steaming cups of coffee. Leah met his and pulled a cup out of his hands.

"Oh thank you you're a savoir," she said with a grateful smile.

"Far from it," Sam replied with a laugh. When Sam gave Dean his cup of coffee, Leah sighed.

"So where're we off to first?" she asked.

"Well," Sam replied, walking over to the Impala, "I suppose we'd better head to the nearest town. Try and find some work, or ask around or something." He pulled out a map and stretched it over the hood of the car. Leah stood behind him, examining the map over his shoulder.

"We just passed the boarder about… three miles back I think," Sam said, furrowing his brow in thought, "and I did some checking on the weather patterns, There's been some lightning storms around the Ranchester-Dayton area, not very far from here."

"So are we going there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I suppose we better," Sam replied.

"Let's get moving then," Leah chimed in, "it's been a while since I've been in Wyoming. Lot's to see."

"Hm yeah right," Dean mumbled turning and opening the diver's side door to the Impala.

"Hey," said a new female voice suddenly, "did you get me any of that coffee?" All three turned quickly to the newcomer. The woman standing before them had black hair and brown eyes, and she was about the same height as Leah.

"Ruby," Sam said with a smile.

"What took you so long?" Dean demanded. Leah could tell by the tone of his voice that he meant it playfully. Ruby cocked her head to the side and looked at Dean menacingly.

"Sorry that I was taking care of some pests down in Louisiana," she said harshly.

"Eck, she does need some coffee," Dean said backing up. Leah smiled slightly. Suddenly Ruby looked at her. She frowned to herself.

"Who's the chick?" she asked, shifting her hard gaze to Sam.

"Oh," Sam exclaimed, turning to Leah.

"Ruby, this is Leah. We're working on a case," Sam said gesturing to Leah.

"Hunter?" Ruby questioned Sam, but looking at Leah. She crossed her arms.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Does she know about me?" Ruby asked, now looking at Sam

"Not exactly," Sam replied. Leah frowned.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked. Sam looked at Leah uneasily.

"She might as well know Sam," Ruby said. It got quiet for a moment. By now Leah was very confused. Sam took a deep breath, then turned and nodded to Dean. Dean walked over and stood silently behind Leah. She noticed this, but did not ask why.

"Leah," Sam said, turning to her. He sighed deeply.

"Ruby's not… er… what you think," he started. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Sam," she said, "let me." She then turned and stared straight at Leah. Leah started back uneasily. Then suddenly Ruby blinked. When she opened her eyes they were pure black. Leah gasped and took in a shattered breath, stumbling backward. She ran into Dean, who caught her. Obviously that was the reason he was standing behind her.

"Oh my God," Leah gasped, clutching Dean as she stared at Ruby. Ruby blinked again and her eyes were normal.

"Not even close," Ruby laughed.

"Oh—my— what the—" Leah stuttered. She pulled away from Dean.

"What the _crap_ are you thinking?!" she exclaimed when she regained her voice.

"Look— it's not what you think—" Sam started.

"Wait," Leah said, holding up her hands, "lemme guess: she's a _good_ demon?"

"Where do you think we got the knife?" Dean asked. Leah put her hands to her head.

"This is— unbelievable," she stated closing her eyes tightly.

"Fine, if she can't deal with it—" Ruby started.

"No," Leah replied, quickly, removing her hands "I can deal with you being a demon. I've never— no offense— I've never been this close to a demon without exorcising it to _hell._"

"Hm," Ruby said thoughtfully, "you got a point. It was quiet for a moment until Leah spoke again.

"So… you're actually… helping them? Us? Whatever?" she asked.

"It's complicated," Ruby answered, looking at Sam, "but yeah." Leah let out a sigh.

"That is….. Unbelievable," she said in a slightly shocked tone.

"Impossible things happen all the time," Ruby replied.

"Heh," Leah said looking at Ruby, "you can say that again—" But suddenly she was cut off by her phone ringing loudly.

"What the—" Leah frowned, pulling out her phone. It said "unknown number."

"Hello?" Leah said, still frowning.

"Good morning Leah Marie," the familiar deep voice spoke on the other end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Phone Call

A sharp chill ran up and down Leah's spine.

"You," she gasped, clutching the phone tightly. Dean suddenly looked alarmed.

"Leah? What is it?" he asked. Sam looked concerned as well, though Ruby was watching silently. The deep voice on the other line chuckled darkly.

"I hear you finally got some friends, Leah. Good job."

"What do you want?" Leah asked quietly.

"Oh, just a little chat Miss Silvers," the voice replied, "by the way— how's everything going for you these days?"

"Well, besides my Cadillac getting burned to the ground with all my supplies with it," Leah answered angrily.

"Oh, terribly sorry about that one," the voice said. He laughed lightly for a moment.

"Oh, also, how's your brother been?" he added.

"You monster," Leah growled through gritted teeth.

"Ah, how so very accurate. But I did tell you that you would pay dear," he replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Leah cried.

"You're doing this to yourself!" the voice replied sharply, "you just don't realize it. You have a gift Leah. And I hope you soon find it out to make things easier for yourself." Leah remained silent in confusion.

"Try Nebraska. You might find what you're looking for," the voice added. And before Leah could ask what the man meant, the phone went dead. Slowly, Leah removed the cell phone from her ear and shut it. She looked dazed.

"Leah? What?" Dean questioned.

"Nebraska. He said… Nebraska," Leah said quietly.

"Nebraska?" Sam repeated, looking confused.

"Wait—what's going on?" Ruby asked, slightly frustrated. Dean turned to Ruby.

"Wait, you would know," he asked, "this thing that attacked Leah." Ruby stared at him expectantly.

"The demon thing?" Dean said impatiently.

"The thing that attacked Leah and her brother at their motel? Set fire to it? Ring a bell?" Dean added. Ruby looked at Leah. Then it seemed to click.

"It was you?" she asked. Leah said nothing.

"So you know what this thing is?" Sam asked softly. Ruby looked at Sam with a look of slight pity.

"No, I don't know what it is," she replied.

"Great," Dean mumbled, crossing his arms in irritation. Ruby shot him a dark look.

"I said I don't know _what_ it is," she said sharply, "I didn't say I don't know _who_ it is." Leah looked up hopefully.

"You know who it is?" Sam asked. Ruby looked at him, then at Leah.

"He's not like any demon I've met. I don't even think he is a demon. But his characteristics and everything…" Ruby started. She furrowed her brow as if in thought.

"So who is he?" Dean asked.

"His name in Zepheron. I've never met him. But I hear he's one son-of-a-gun," Ruby replied.

"Zepheron. What's up with these names?" Dean muttered. Ruby ignored him.

"So what does he want with me?" Leah asked her. Ruby looked at her. Leah noticed a strange look in her eyes, but she replied,

"I don't know. Obviously… he… likes you." Dean made a disgusted sound.

"And so he….tortures me?" Leah asked, trying not to think that a demon actually fancied _her_.

"He loves torturing everything like every other demon. But with you, he seems… I dunno… soft," Ruby said.

"Great. I don't want to know what it's like for the people he doesn't like as much as me," Leah mumbled.

"Well how do we find it?" Dean asked.

"Easy. His specialty is fire," Ruby answered. Dean gave her a blank look. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"More so than other demons, Dean. Everywhere you've been a sudden fire happened soon after. He's following you," she explained.

"So why doesn't he kill me already?" Leah asked.

"Like I said, he likes torturing. He like to…play with his… Er, food," Ruby said quietly.

"Grab me a bucket, I'm gonna throw up," Leah groaned. She suddenly sat on the nearest bench.

"I don't want to die…" Leah whispered.

'Leah," Sam said softly, "we're going to help. Don't worry."

"So what do we do?" Dean asked Ruby. She looked over at Leah.

"Nebraska," she replied.

"What?" Dean exclaimed, "Head to the place where he told her to go?"

"It's the best shot we have! If you can't find him, and you won't, let him come to you!" Ruby snapped. Dean frowned.

"She's got a point, Dean," Sam replied.

"I agree with Ruby," Leah chimed in suddenly, "we find this son-of-a-gun and kill him before he destroys the rest of my life." Sam gazed at Leah pitifully, yet admiringly.

"Then we should get moving," Ruby said. Leah stood. She nodded solemnly.

"Okay, where to in Nebraska?" Dean said resentfully. Leah frowned.

"He didn't give me a town... Just Nebraska," she said. Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Leah caught the word "complicated." Quickly, all four companions climbed into the Impala, their coffees cold.

* * *

Leah stared out the window quietly. It was raining and the clouds were a dark, dreary gray. They were halfway through Wyoming. Sam concluded that they would reach the boarder of Nebraska by morning if they kept driving, so it was nearing nightfall. Dean was fast asleep in the passenger's seat and Sam was driving. And Ruby stayed quiet in the backseat next to Leah.

"So…" Ruby said quietly. Leah snapped away from her daze, looking over at Ruby.

"Hunter, eh?" she asked. Leah slowly nodded.

"So what brought you to Montana?" Ruby asked.

"Working a tough case… turns out Dean and Sam were working the same one," Leah replied. It got quiet again for a moment.

"So… a demon?"Leah said. Ruby sighed.

"Yep."

"So why are you… helping?" Leah asked curiously.

"…I remember what it was like. Being human, I mean. So I like to get back at Hell as much as possible for taking that away from me. It's like giving Hell a little bit of its own medicine I guess," Ruby explained quietly. Sam glanced in the rear-view mirror at the peculiar sight— a conversation between a human and a demon.

"And I can't wait to gank one of the worst monsters ever living in Hell anyway," Ruby added with a slight grin.

"Zepheron?" Leah asked uneasily. Ruby nodded.

"Why me? Why anyone?" Leah asked.

"It's just a sport to him. Some people he enjoys more than others."

Leah shook her head.

"This sucks. My whole life… sucks. My brother… my Cadillac. My…brother…" Leah whispered. Ruby bit her lip in uncertainty. Leah suddenly smiled from some unknown thought.

"… His birthday's tomorrow…" she whispered. "Twenty-nine… He couldn't wait to be thirty." Then she scowled.

"Stupid demons…" she muttered bitterly.

"Oh, sorry," she added, looking at Ruby.  
"It's…okay," Ruby replied. Leah got quiet again.

"You should get some sleep," Ruby said quietly. Leah laughed bitterly.

"Yeah… like I can sleep with this crap on my mind," she muttered. Again she gazed back outside at the falling rain. _So quiet… so dreary…so… dead_. Leah just could not wait until the morning so that this all could be over.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Orders**

Leah opened her eyes slowly. Bright sunshine streamed into her vision. She moaned, sitting up. The car was still moving, driven by an exhausted-looking Sam. He glanced in the rear-view mirror.

"Where are we?" Leah asked, glancing outside. They were on an interstate, but it was surrounded by utter country.

"We're coming up on the Boarder of Nebraska," Sam replied with a yawn. Leah glanced around. Ruby was sleeping silently on her seat. Dean too was fast asleep in the front passenger's seat. Leah rubber her forehead yawning. She actually fell asleep. For a split second, when she woke up, everything seemed normal. Okay. She had forgotten what was going on; that her brother died… that an evil demon thing was after her. Things seemed okay. Then it all came back in a snap. _Reality_ _hurts,_ she thought solemnly. Oh what she wouldn't give to be back to normal. But then, what is normal? Hunting ghosts and vampires was not exactly _normal_.

Leah watched quietly as Wyoming slowly drifted away. Nebraska was on the horizon, and a deep fear was settling inside Leah. What would they find? Zepheron said that Leah would find what she was looking for in Nebraska. But what was she looking for, really? These thousands of thoughts swirled through her mind.

It was not long until Ruby and Dean awoke, also asking their whereabouts. At last Sam announced that they were crossing the border into Nebraska.

"Pull over at that gas station," Leah said suddenly.

"Why?" Sam asked, frowning in uncertainty.

"I dunno… just pull over," Leah replied. So Sam pulled over. When he got the car parked, Leah got out, pulling out her phone. She watched it expectantly. Suddenly it began buzzing. And it said "unknown number." It was like one of those stupid horror movies when you knew they shouldn't answer it, but they did anyway— Leah had to. Slowly Leah flipped open the phone. By now the other three had gotten out of the Impala.

"Hello?" Leah breathed, her voice slightly shaking.

"Good job Leah" the familiar deep voice said with amusement.

"What do you want Zepheron?" Leah replied, steadying her voice. The other end got disturbingly quiet.

"It looks like you do have friends in low places… or _high_places," Zepheron replied smoothly.

"By the way, how do you like the name anyway?" he added.

"It's cheesy," Leah replied. The voice chuckled darkly.  
"Humans are so funny sometimes," Zepheron said. "Now back to our topic. Now that you're in Nebraska, I can help you find what you're looking for."

"I don't even know what that is," Leah said.

"I think you do though," Zepheron replied, "and I have it right here. But if you play along, maybe I won't harm your little friends." Leah looked over at Dean and Sam.

"Yes, I know about your little hunter friends. I have a whole _line_ of demons _itching_ to come and rip them apart _while you watch_," Zepheron added.

"No…" Leah whispered, still staring at Dean and Sam.

"You don't even know them," Leah said. Dean started at Leah in confusion. Zepheron sighed.

"No. But that doesn't matter honey, because I'm a _demon_. But, I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes that would really hurt," Leah said quickly, hoping to buy time somehow as she devised a plan.

"But that doesn't mean I won't," Zepheron snapped, seemingly knowing what Leah was thinking.

"Now. I would like you to do me a favour Leah Marie," Zepheron said softly, "and you will obey me or else."

"Okay," Leah whispered.

"Good. Fort Robinson. There's an old shack on the west side of the woods. You will go there, and retrieve something I want," Zepheron said.

'Why can't you get it…?" Leah asked quietly.

"Because _I _can't," Zepheron answered smartly. "Remember Leah Marie, _come alone_. Or your little friends will be my pet's lunch." And suddenly the phone line was cut.

"Crap…" Leah growled, shutting her phone.

'What is it? What's wrong?" Sam questioned.

"Fort Robinson. And old shack on the west side of the woods," Leah replied. Dean tried not to look confused.

"Why there?" he questioned.

"He wants something. Something he can't get…" Leah answered.

"Fort Robinson's a couple hours drive," Sam said, looking at his watch.  
"You're seriously going through with this?" Dean exclaimed in disbelief.

"We have to! It's the best shot at getting at him!" Ruby butted in.  
"And it could be a trap," Dean added.

"Look, let's just get there alright?" Leah said, frustrated, "I agree with Ruby— it's the best shot we have."

"Whatever…" Dean mumbled, pulling open the driver's side door to the Impala.

"Look Dean," Leah said firmly, "I don't know you guys very well. Heck, I hardly know you at all! But I do know this— your live— our lives— depend on this. I'm not gonna screw this up. So let's just go and get this over with so we can be _done_." Ruby raised her eyebrows in amusement. Leah, feeling slightly shocked that she retorted easily like she did, crossed over to the backseat door of the Impala and got in silently.

"She's got a point Dean," Sam agreed quietly.

"Yeah yeah…" Dean muttered, climbing into the car. Sam and Ruby followed suit. Leah grabbed the map and flipped over to Nebraska.

'You could make it by the afternoon," she said, examining the roads.

"Unless you hit traffic or get caught in construction," Ruby chimed in. Leah looked over at her curiously.

"There's some demon's causing havoc down in the area," Ruby explained, answering Leah silent question. Dean sighed, leaning his head back in his seat.

"It's probably Zepheron," Ruby added.

"Of course," Dean replied.

"C'mon Dean," Sam said. Dean muttered something unintelligible and revved the engine.

By nightfall, the foursome had reached the outskirts of Fort Robinson. They did hit traffic and construction where a serious lightning storm and other catastrophes hit. Leah did not mention anything about Zepheron's request; about him wanting her alone. She knew right off that Dean and Sam would not agree. But, she figured that by the time they reached the place, she could convince them to let her go by herself because they were already there and would not have the time to convince Leah otherwise. It seemed a worthy plan. The only thing that stood in the way was Sam and Dean actually objecting.

As soon as the Impala was parked, Leah quietly jumped out. She wordlessly walked to the trunk and popped it open. In a second Sam and Dean were behind her. Leah sighed inwardly as Dean reached for a salt gun.

"No Dean," Leah said, reaching out to stop him. He stopped, startled.

"What?" he asked. Leah shook her head.

"You guys can't go," she said.

"What?" No, we're going," Sam replied, slightly laughing as if Leah was being sarcastic. Leah shook her head again, grabbing her bottle of holy water.

"No, you can't go," she repeated.

'What do you mean we can't go? We're going," Dean said, grabbing a shotgun stubbornly.

"You _can't_," Leah said firmly. She sighed hard, and then looked down.

"I have to do this one on my own," she said.

"What?" You can't," Sam said, confused.

"Zepheron told me I had to go by myself," Leah answered.

"Like hell you're going by yourself," Dean argued.

"Look, I have to do this!" Leah cried, pulling away from the car. Sam shook his head in protest.

"Look," Leah said, slightly calmer, "…Zepheron told me I could only come alone. Or else."

"Or else what?" Dean replied coolly.

"He— he said he'd kill you. He has a whole line of demons waiting," Leah answer reluctantly. Dean went slightly pale.

'H- he can't kill us," Dean said, trying to act cool about it.

'He doesn't know who you are and he will," Leah answered seriously. Dean remained quiet.

"You're sure…?" Sam asked.

"Yes. He's not joking," Ruby said suddenly. Sam and Dean turned to her.

"Great. Just great," Dean growled angrily. He threw his gun back in the trunk in frustration.

"This is so _stupid_," he said.

"Dean— I'll be okay. I'm not helpless you know," Leah said. Dean mumbled something under his breath. Leah rolled her eyes and grabbed her gun.

"It's not too far from here… But let me tell you this," Leah said, glancing at her watch, "if I'm not back in an hour you can come okay?"  
"Forty-five minutes," Dean bargained.

"Whatever," Leah replied. She threw her gun over her shoulder and started toward the west edge of the quiet, dark woods.  
"Leah!" Dean suddenly called out. Leah turned to him.

'Be… be careful alright?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah Dean," she replied, "you too." Dean nodded, and then Leah finally trudged into the deep woods.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Retrieved and Received**

Leah silently walked through the eerie woods, checking her watch often. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Part of her wished the time would move along faster so that Dean and Sam could just come anyway. _No_, Leah thought firmly as she caught herself wishing it again, _you know they'll get hurt—or worse._ Leah shuddered slightly, the air seeming to be getting colder. No moon or stars shown through the thickness of the nighttime; which made the place seem even more eerie and dark.

"God, why did I even listen to this monster…?" Leah whispered. The trees around her rustled softly as if in reply.

Finally, after almost giving up hope of ever finding the old house, a small shack appeared in her darkened view. It had rain-rotted shingles, tall, weedy, un-mowed grass, broken windows, moldy gutters, and unidentifiable substance all over the windows and wall. It defiantly had not been own, yet alone _lived_ in for _many _years. Leah gripped her gun tighter as she stepped up to the old house. She took a deep breath as she stood at the old door, then slowly she pushed it open.

The inside of the shack was not as bad as the outside. An awful mildew smell engulf Leah's nose, but at least the walls were clean. Well, mostly. When Leah's eye finally adjusted to the dimness of the light, she held back a gasp. The walls _were_ clean, except for the writing and drawing covering much of the surface. Leah stepped into the room, gaping as she looked up at the ceiling. A large star-shaped pattern covered the ceiling, though a small section of it was missing as if scratched off. When she looked back down, suddenly she stumbled as she took a step, falling forward. She did not let out a cry, but moaned when she thudded against the dusty floor. When she lifted her head, she stopped. A small pile of yellowish-white powder lay inches from her hand. Sitting up, Leah pinched a tiny bit, and then carefully sniffed at it.

"Sulfur…" she whispered, standing up. Again she looked around and it all made sense. This was a demon's hideout. The symbols on the walls were a demon's own. Looking up again, Leah recognized the large star as a devil's trap. Suddenly a sickening feeling overtook her as she realized what this meant. This place was not just a demon hideout. It used to be a _hunter's_ hideout.

"Ugh," Leah whispered. It was quiet a moment when quite suddenly there was a rustling noise in the room next to the room she was in. In a quick reaction, Leah whipped around her gun, gripping it tightly. Slowly, she side-stepped her way over to the other room, trying not to blink. The room was empty when she looked in. Still gripping her gun to the point of her knuckles turning a ghostly white, she stepped in and rounded a small corner to check. Everything seemed okay; it was just a supply closet. A _full_ supply closet. Leah laughed bitterly. Of course it was full.

"Hello," a voice said suddenly. Leah started, whirling around and loading her gun.

"God, you're gonna shoot me?" the man in front of her said. The young-looked man grinned at Leah. He was sitting on a stool, leaned up against the back wall of the room, which actually turned out to be a small kitchen. Leah did not put down her gun.

"Is that how you treat your hosts?" he said, standing up and stretching his arms out if in surrender.

'Fine," he added, putting down his arm when Leah made no reply. Suddenly he blinked, and his eyes changed to a chilling, solid black. Leah did not even flinch.

"Defiantly a hunter," the man added, grinning again.

"Zepheron?" Leah asked swiftly.

"Nope," the demon replied, blinking again and switching his eyes back to normal, "just a lonely little side-character. Will you please put the gun down?" He waved his hand, and suddenly a pair of hands seized her from behind, and another pair of hands grabbed her gun. Leah cried out, and the first person let her go.

"That's better," the demon said.

"What do you want?" Leah growled fiercely

"Actually it's not me who wants something, it's Zepheron."

"Cut the crap and tell me so I can get the heck out of here!" Leah yelled.

"Sheesh, hasty," the demon said. Suddenly he threw something at Leah. She caught it just in time. She looked down and opened her palm slowly. Inside was a small black medallion.

"What's this?" Leah asked, frowning.

"I'm not at liberty to say sweetie."

Leah grimaced.

"You're all the same," she snapped.

"I'm not like Zepheron, Silvers. I only get his leftovers," the demon replied resentfully. He nodded toward the door behind Leah. Gratefully Leah turned, only to come face to face with another man. He grinned, and his eyes flashed black.

"My associate will escort you out," the demon said.

"I can get myself out by myself, thanks," Leah replied coolly.

"Hunter's love to take detours honey. You're all the same."

Leah turned to the demon who was also grinning at her with his black eyes glinting. The man behind her grabbed her arm roughly and began dragging her away.

"Let—go—of—me—" Leah said, trying to pull away. The demon seemed unperturbed. Finally, they reached the door and the demon shoved Leah out roughly. She landed with a thud on the ground, the arm pulsing from the vice-grip, the demon laughing very menacingly. Before Leah could stand, the door to the old shack slammed loudly. Then, before she knew it, the shack exploded behind her. She screamed loudly, flames licking at her feet. As she attempted to get up, she slipped, falling back to the ground where the grass and trees were catching fire quickly.

"Oh God…" Leah cried, shutting her eyes tightly. Flash backs bombarded Leah, like those close-to-death moments in the movies, as she laid there, particularly flashbacks of the night Peter died. Then through the midst of the fire, the heat, and the flashbacks, Leah felt a hand grip her arm tightly. It was slightly painful, and it felt as though it was burning. But they pulled Leah up, and dragged her away from the burning site. Leah pulled her feet up and ran blindly, the hand still pulling her along.

Finally at a safe distance from the shack, Leah collapsed to the ground. She was breathing heavy, and she noticed the burning pressure on her arm was gone.

"Leah?!" a voice called loudly. Another voice yelled out too.

"Dean? Sam?!" Leah yelled out in response.

"Over here!" Leah heard Dean call, and soon after the yell Dean appeared through a thick bush, Sam right behind him.

"Leah!" Dean cried, running over to her. Leah pulled herself up, gripping her arm.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as Dean helped Leah up.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied, coughing.

"We saw the fire," Sam said. Leah nodded with another cough.

"Barely made it," she said angrily, "freaking demons."

"Zepheron?" Dean asked. Leah shook her head.

"We should get out of here," Sam said, looking around quickly.

"Where's Ruby?" Leah asked, glancing around.

"Waiting at the car," Dean replied. Leah nodded, and allowed Dean to pull her away from the glowing, burning woods.

***

Leah leaned her head back against the side door of the Impala. They had stopped at the nearest motel. She had finally stopped coughing, but her arm still pulsed. Dean was quietly staring off in the distance, leaning against the hood of the Impala. Leah looked down and stared at her tightly closed palm. She had not opened it to look at the black object since it was thrust at her. And Sam and Dean never asked what it was the demon gave her. Leah frowned and then looked up at Sam was coming toward them. Quickly, Leah reached behind her and dropped the object into her back pocket.

"No vacancy," Sam said, slightly frustrated when he got to them.

"I'll just sleep in the car," Leah said, folding her arms, "but I need to get something to eat. Do they have vending machines?" Sam nodded. Leah unfolded her arms and strolled off toward the motel before either men could reply. Dean stared after her, still thinking deeply.

When Leah got in the motel, she headed straight for the restroom. When inside she grabbed a hold of the sink, and leaning her head against the mirror she tried to suppress the sick feeling in her stomach. Her eyes sealed tightly, Leah listened to the ringing words of the demon replaying over and over in her head— _all hunters take detours. You're all the same._Leah tightened her grip on the sink. Because that was what her parents did. They took a detour. And they got themselves killed, leaving Peter and Leah behind. Slowly, Leah reached into her back pocket and gripped the black medallion. She pulled it out and leaned away from the mirror. She slowly opened her palm. The black object glinted in the fluorescent lighting in the bathroom. Curiously, Leah traced a finger along the engraved designs in the medallion. The designs were not recognizable. The medallion was light, but hard and cold. Leah closed her palm tightly. When she did so, a sharp small pain throbbed in her arm. Putting the medallion in her back pocket, Leah reached up and took off her black jacket. Hen she slowly rolled up her sleeve. Leah held back startled gasp. There was a hand-print on her arm— and it was a bruise. The purpling skin shone brightly and noticeably against her pale skin. Disgusted, Leah rolled back down her sleeve.

BAM BAM!! The door rattled as someone pounded loudly. In a flash, Leah threw on her jacket then whipped open the door. Ruby blinked in surprise.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Leah replied swiftly, side-stepping Ruby. Ruby seemed to want to ask again, but she remained silent. Leah made her way back to the Impala quickly, trying to ignore the pain still throbbing in her arm.

"I though you were gonna get food?" Dean asked when Leah arrived.

"Changed my mind," Leah said, opening the back door and getting in the car. Dean looked at Ruby, than Sam expectantly. Both shrugged in wonder. When they all got in the car after Leah, Dean turned in his seat. Leah was wordlessly staring out the window into the brightening sky. She no longer looked exhausted, but wide-awake.

"So where to Leah?" Dean asked brightly.

"Dunno, just drive," she replied quietly. Dean frowned. Then she turned in his seat and cracked the engine to the Impala.

Leah did not say a word as they drove down the quiet country road. It was morning now, and none of them had gotten any sleep. Both Dean and Sam were wondering the same thing— _what happened to Leah back in Fort Robinson? Did she get whatever Zepheron wanted?_ But they did not bother to ask her— whatever happened back there, she obviously did _not_ want to talk about it.

"We should pull over," Sam said quietly to Dean. Dean looked over at Sam.

"What? Why?" he asked. Sam frowned.

"They need to rest. Well, Leah does anyway," he replied. Dean frowned.

"There's an old shack up the street— besides, we need to go someone, not just drive around," Sam added.

"And go where?" Dean asked.

"Well, we have to stop and figure that out, right?" Sam answered. Dean remained silent. But he slowly began to pull the car over to turn at the next road.

Sam was right about the old shack up the road. It was an abandoned hunter's stop, most likely for passersby like themselves. Dean pulled over in silence, the early morning glow of the orange sun behind the trees gleaming against the dew. The sound of the engine cutting off stirred Leah out of her stupor. She did not question about where they were. Quietly she climbed out of the Impala after Dean and Sam. Staring at the old shack, Leah stuck her hands inside her back pockets. Sam pulled out a road map from inside the Impala, and then he, followed by Dean and eventually Ruby, headed up to the shack. Leah followed wordlessly.

The shack seemed so similar to the one back in Fort Robinson, so Leah tried not to think about it as she sat down on the old couch. Sam opened the map on the coffee table, smoothing it out.

"Okay," he said, pointing to the map, Dean peering at it over his brother's shoulder, "I know we're somewhere near Berea, so… I guess we should head on to Alliance. There are some hunters there and we could call Bobby…" Dean agreed. He looked over at Leah curiously. She was staring outside silently. Sam followed Dean's gaze. He did not say anything about Leah; he only watched her solemnly, eventually turning back to the map

Leah remained quiet when, quite suddenly, her phone began buzzing loudly. Sam and Dean again turned their attention to her. Standing, Leah pulled out her phone. And again it read "unknown number."

"Zepheron?" Leah asked when she opened the phone.

"Please," the voice said eerily sounding different then the last time, "call me Zeph. It sounds so formal when you say it." Leah frowned.

"You sound different," she said quietly.

"Come now, you don't think I would continue using the same old meat-sack now do you?" Zepheron replied.

"Don't worry about it," Zepheron added, "besides; I have something for you. You should like it."

"Psh," Leah sneered, "you sicken me."

"I know," Zepheron laughed coldly, "lemme give you a nice hint." The phone went quiet for a moment. There was a rustling sound, then a moan.

"L-leah…?" a voice croaked. A very familiar voice…

"L-leah… don't… don't come…" the voice continued. Suddenly it hit Leah. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming. Slowly she removed her shaking hand.

"Peter?" she gasped in disbelief.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Reality**

Suddenly there was a crash on the other end of the phone, and then a burst of demonic laughter, all the while Leah was screaming,

"Peter?!" And then the phone went dead.

"Peter?! _You monster!!_" Leah shrieked. She then threw her cell phone at the wall, and reached up, gripping her head tightly. Dean rushed over to her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him.

"Leah?! What is it?!" he demanded.

"He's got Peter!" Leah yelled hysterically, "that monster's got my brother!"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. Leah nodded frantically. Numbed, she let Dean pull her over to the couch.

"Tell us what he said," Dean questioned. Leah took a deep rattling breath, shaking violently.

"He just said that he had something of mine and he wanted to give me a hint… and that's when I heard Peter…" Leah explained. Sam stepped up to her.

"Are you absolutely sure it was your brother?" he asked. Leah suddenly stood.

"Over twenty-four years of living with my brother, I know his voice when I hear it," she said firmly. Sam looked at Dean.

"Possession?" Dean asked quietly. Sam frowned.

"Possession?" Leah repeated in an unusually high pitched voice.

"Ruby," Sam said, turning, "do—" but he stopped. Ruby was gone.

"Great," Dean muttered. Leah fell back down to the couch. Thousands of thoughts swirled through her brain. This was impossible.

'She said he was dead, Dean," Sam said softly.

"Demons also possess dead bodies, Sam," Dean replied. Sam cocked his head and gave him a serious look.

"Why trick her like that?" he asked.

"Why not?" Dean replied, "He's a _demon_ Sam."

Leah whimpered softly, clutching her head again. Sam and Dean looked over at her.

"Oh God… help me…" she groaned.

"Psh, yeah. A little late for that one," Dean muttered bitterly

"I would not say that."

Dean and Sam looked over with surprise, and Leah lifted her head to see the newcomer who spoke. There stood a man— tall, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in a suit with a tan trench coat. He looked utterly unemotional— as if randomly popping into rooms was a normal thing. In a flash Leah was off the couch. She whipped out her gun and before Dean, Sam, or the newcomer could react, she pointed her gun, fully loaded, at the man. He merely glanced at her, unperturbed.

"Whoa!" Dean cried, taking a step forward. Leah simply arched her gun higher. She stared at the man with wide, fearful, yet angry eyes.

"Leah—don't— he's not was you think," Sam started.

"Don't tell me," Leah snarled, gripping her gun tighter, "another _good_ demon?"

"Quite the opposite," the man replied. He had a deep monotone voice. Leah frowned, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I am an angel, of the most High God. I am Castiel."

It was silent a moment, until the sound of Leah's gun clattering to the floor interrupted the silence. Leah's mouth opened as if to speak, but nothing came out. Leah looked over at Dean and Sam as if asking whether this was true. Dean nodded solemnly. Leah turned back to Castiel, stunned. She backed up.

"Oh my…God," she whispered. Castiel remained silent.

"Okay," Dean interrupted, "shocking moment and everything, but we have a real problem here to solve." Leah looked at him, and he tuned to Castiel.

"Cas," he said, "you're late." Castiel looked at him, quite superior-like.

"I have been informed of the situation," he said firmly.

"Y-you're an angel. So kill this evil son-of-a-gun," Leah spoke out, her voice shaking. Castiel turned to Leah. She shivered under his gaze. It felt unnatural.

"We would," Castiel replied, "but that is not possible."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Zepheron is a very powerful demon. He is very… unnatural," Castiel answered.

"Yeah, we figured that much," Dean cut in.

"I have been tracking as much information as I possibly could during this time" Castiel said thoughtfully.

"And what I have found out," he added, glancing again at Leah, "is very peculiar.

"Yeah we know about Zepheron having the hots, or whatever, for Leah," Dean added. Castiel tutted as if there was something more to the topic.

"We have been tracking Zepheron for sometime. Only recently did he and his army decide to attack. We have lost many only in the past few days…" he said softly, looking down. Leah suddenly felt a strong pang of guilt. Angels were dying because of _her_?

"So what do we do?" Sam questioned. Castiel looked up at him.

"Stay as far away from him as possible."

"What?!" Dean protested, "While more angels risk their lives?! No way— we're fighting." Castiel shot him a serious look.

"No— he is too dangerous. More than you know," he said. Suddenly Leah fell back onto the couch behind her, smothering her face into her hands. All three men looked over at her in surprise.

"This is too much," Leah said, lifting her head, "I will not have angels, or men, risking their lives for us."

"You must allow us to do our job" Castiel replied, unable to see Leah's point. Leah stood once more.

"People— my brother— have already _died_ because of me!" she cried.

"Necessary sacrifices…" Castiel said softly.

"Necessary sac— that was my brother! My _family_!" Leah said harshly. Castiel gazed at her with a look of pity.

"What angels you are," Leah added, and with that she walked out the room before anyone could protest. Castiel turned to Dean and Sam.

"You must protect her. And yourselves. This is more serious that you can realize," he said. Dean and Sam exchanged glances. Dean turned back to Castiel.

"Wait, what'd you—" but the angel was gone. Dean scowled in frustration.

Outside, Leah leaned against the Impala, venting. _It's all my stupid fault, _she thought bitterly to herself. First, this demon decides to put her number up. Second, Peter _died_ because of this, and is now possibly alive. Third, an angel appears announcing that _angels_ are fighting the demons, and _dying _to keep Zepheron away from Leah. It was way too much. _What did this all mean?_

Quickly, Dean and Sam slipped outside. When Leah saw them, she roughly turned to grab the handle of the backdoor of the Impala.

'Leah wait—" Sam said, stepping up. Leah turned.

"What?" she asked. Sam sighed.

"We owe you an explanation," he said. Dean looked at his brother with a funny look.

"Yeah you do," Leah said quietly.

"Okay, here's the thing; you know about all the demon crap lately?" Sam started, Leah nodded, frowning.

"Well, it's… we're…"

"It's the end of the world," Dean said suddenly cut in. Leah blinked.

"Excuse me?" she said, letting go of the Impala finally.

"The Apocalypse? End of the world?" Dean said.

"You mean Revelations Apocalypse?" Leah said in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Sam said quietly.

"That's…. that's just a rumor though," Leah said with a shaky laugh.

"And it's really happening," Dean said. Leah put a hand to her head as she thought this over.

"So…that's' why the angels are suddenly apart of this…" she whispered.

"Yes. And they're suppose to stop the breaking of the sixty-six seals," Sam added.

"Bang-up job," Leah and Dean said simultaneously. They looked at each other for a second.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Leah asked, slightly offended.

"We're telling' you now," Dean said. Leah shot him a sharp look.

"We… we just figured we'd help you then move on. We thought you… didn't need to know," Sam said gently.

"But now you're obviously in on this too," Dean added.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked.

"Castiel wouldn't have appeared if you weren't important or something," Dean answered. Leah stood there, slightly stunned.

"I'm sorry," Sam added.

"No, don't be. My life's pretty much destroyed as it is. Why not go out with a frickin' bang?" Leah said calmly. Dean frowned. Leah looked away.

"Let's just go. We need to get out of here, like Castiel said, right?" she muttered. And with that she turned and climbed into the Impala. Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances, and then they too climbed into the car after Leah.

"I can't believe you didn't want me to know about the _Apocalypse_ for cripe's sake…." Leah mumbled.

*******


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Touching the Surface**

"I know. Lemme give you a nice hint." The tall man walked over to the other side of the room to where a small chair stood against the wall, a man slumped over in it. Grinning, the tall man roughly grabbed the other man, lifting his head put. He put the phone to the man's dazed and bloodied face.

"L-leah…?" the man croaked, his eyes lolling back slightly. The other man grinned even wider.

"L-leah… don't…don't come…" the man continued. The other man frowned.

"Peter?" the woman on the other end of the phone whispered hoarsely. The other man grinned again. But suddenly Peter, with all his might, lunged forward, knocking into the other man. Shocked, the other man backed up, sending Peter to the floor. Because he was strapped to the chair, there was a loud crash as the wood collided against the concrete beneath them. The other man laughed evilly at the site, then he grabbed the phone, throwing it across the room where it smashed into the wall. Peter looked up with pure hatred.

"Zepheron you monster," he croaked. Zepheron shook his head remorsefully.

'How many times are you humans going to call me that?" he asked in a mockingly saddened voice.

"You know," Zepheron said, stepping to the right, and looking down at Peter, 'that really bugs me." Suddenly an idea hit him. He smiled slightly once more. Peter's eyes widened.

"No," he whispered

"Oh yes," Zepheron replied. Suddenly a roaring filled the room and Zepheron snapped back his head. Black smoke billowed from his lungs, gathering at the ceiling. Peter looked up in horror. When all the black smoke left Zepheron's former body, the body collapsed to the floor in a heap. The smoke hovered there at the ceiling a moment, ominously. Then it shot at Peter.

Leah suddenly snapped awake with a gasp. Sam glanced in the rearview mirror at her. Leah ran a hand through her hair, glancing around.

"So when's Ruby gonna pop back up?" Leah asked quietly. Sam sighed.

'Probably not for a while…" he replied. Leah gave him a questioning look.

"Castiel," Sam said, "Angels and demons, you know." Leah nodded. She sat quietly, listening to Dean's steady breathing. It was not long before he awake as well. He yawned loudly, looking around.

"I'm hungry," he said suddenly, looking over at Sam.

"Dude," Sam said in frustration, "you're always hungry!"

"And it's seven o'clock. Eat time," Dean replied with a grin. Leah stared out the window in boredom. Sam glance back at her, then he pulled off onto the nearest exit.

Leah waited patiently, leaned up against the Impala. Sam and Dean were inside the small diner getting some dinner. Though Leah was far from hungry. Her dream kept running over and over in her mind. It seemed so real… but how could she know? She never had any kind of visions or whatever, but this seemed to be heading along those lines. It was frustrating. And disturbing…. Peter… and Zepheron. Could he really have possessed Peter like that? Leah dropped her head into her hand, sighing. It just all seemed impossible. Zepheron, Castiel, the Apocalypse, everything. And now this stupid dream/vision whatever. It was as if someone was out to get her. Leah laughed bitterly to herself._ Someone's always out to get me_, she thought, listing her head again to the darkening sky.

"Why me?!" she yelled out in general, not even caring if someone answered. Which no one did, to her amazing sarcastic surprise? At least no one did at first.

"You are not the first," a voice said out of the thin air. Leah whipped around in shock. There stood the angel, Castiel, a few feet away looking unemotionally up at the sky.

"Sheesh, you have a way of freaking people out you know," Leah said, gripping the Impala tightly. Castiel blinked once, and then looked down.

"And what do you mean by I'm not the first?" Leah added, curiously.

"To have a life so complicated you wonder if someone is out to get you."

Leah blinked in surprise. Those were her exact thought only moments before.

"Of course I'm not the first," she said quickly, turning away.

"Look at Dean and Sam…" she whispered. It got quiet, the wind blowing chillingly across the parking lot.

"Zepheron is right," Castiel said quietly, "even though you do not know it, you have a gift Leah Marie Vaughn." Leah's eyes suddenly widened. She whipped back around in shock to face Castiel.

"Wha—" she started, but Castiel was gone. But Leah was too shocked to angry. _He knows…somehow he knows…_

When Sam and Dean came back out a few minutes later, Leah did not say anything about Castiel. Or what was said. And she rejected the food offered to her ("Fine— more for me," Dean replied). Both of them knew something was up— but they did not dare ask what. They knew better. Though, Dean decided to mention it to Sam.

"So what do you thinks' up?" he asked, looking back to make sure Leah was still asleep in the back seat. Sam frowned, staring at the road ahead.

"I don't know Dean— let's think. All in the past week and a half she has; watch her brother die, get's fancied by a _demon_, starts traveling with tow people she hardly knows, finds out her brother is possibly alive, and meets and angel who tells us that Leah is now possibly apart of the Apocalypse. How would you feel?"

Dean remained quiet. For a moment anyway.

"I think there's something more," he said quietly. Sam sighed.

"We'll just have to wait until she's ready to tell us Dean," he said. Dean frowned. He did not like that idea.

"And I know you don't like that idea," Sam added, noticing Dean's soured look. Dean turned to look outside the window. Sam glanced at him cautiously.

In the backseat, Leah opened her eyes slightly. SO they knew something was wrong. She sighed inwardly— she would need to tell them. But how? You just don't go up to someone and say, _"Hey, you've known me this whole time as Leah Marie Silvers, but actually my real name is Leah Marie Vaughn. Sorry I lied._" That just does not sound right. Besides, what would they think? Knowing who she _really_ is? Leah sighed again, listening to the purring of the Impala. _Why do things always have to be so complicated?_ She thought to herself.

*****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Confession**

Sam and Dean quietly looked over the map of Nebraska laid out over the hood of the '67 Chevy Impala.

"Maybe we should just go back to Bobby's," Sam suggested. Dean frowned.

"Or we could just track this son-of-a—"

"Dean," Sam interrupted, "you heard Cas." Dean groaned and dropped his head onto the hood of the car with a thump. Sam looked over the map again. What could they possibly do? The demons seemed to be all _behind_ them— right with Zepheron. This meant there were not many jobs for them now, besides scavenging for ghosts and vampires in the meantime. So what else could they do besides keep driving?

"Leah, what do you think?" Dean asked, his voice slightly muffles from being face down into the Impala's shining black hood.

"Don't care…" Leah replied. She was seated on a bus stop bench next to the car. They were practically in the middle of no-where. Leah had her head ducked against the blazing sun, her arms folded across her stomach. Dean gritted his teeth and raised himself up.

"That's it," he muttered.

"Dean," Sam started in warning, but Dean ignored him and strolled over to Leah anyway.

"What is your problem, Leah? Huh?" Dean questioned, obviously frustrated. Leah lifted her head, a look of pain on her face.

"Dean, just leave her alone okay?" Sam begged, but Dean turned on him.

"Don't tell me to leaver her alone!" he replied angrily, "we've been the one's who have been hauling her around for the past 2 weeks— I think we deserve a little respect!" Sam opened his mouth to reply, but Leah stood.

"No— he's right Sam."

"Thank you," Dean replied haughtily, turning back to Leah.

"Look I'm sorry… It's just... Ever since all this started…" her voice trailed off. Dean waited expectantly.

"But it's not just that... It's… something Castiel said," Leah added. Sam frowned in confusion.

"Yes— he appeared yesterday. When you guys got food."

Now Dean frowned too. Right after that was when Leah started acting really off.

"What did he say?" Sam asked quietly. Leah crossed her arms over her chest again securely. She turned, biting her lip nervously.

"It's… it's what he called me…" Leah continued. Dean and Sam waited expectantly.

"He… he called me… Leah Marie Vaughn."

It got quiet a moment, Leah still not looking at them.

"Why... why would he call you that?" Sam asked, confused. Dean was frowning— he was trying to put the pieced together. Leah suddenly turned, a look of pain on her face, her eyes beginning to fill with sorrowful tears.

"Because that's my real name!" Leah exclaimed.

"Vaughn?" Dean whispered to himself. Now Sam looked utterly confused.

"What?" he said. He did not get it.

"Vaughn…" Dean whispered again. Then he looked up at Leah.

"Vaughn?! He gasped. Leah laughed bitterly, a forced laugh.

"Yes— Vaughn. Leah Marie Vaughn. The daughter of the now almost-famed Stephanie and Robert _Vaughn_," she said in a disgusted tone. Dean looked dumbstruck. Sam looked over at his brother for assurance. Dean slowly nodded in confirmation. Sam looked back at Leah.

"You mean…?" he started.

"Yes," Leah replied harshly and bitterly, "the idiots who got themselves an over three hundred other people _killed_." She blinked suddenly at her tone. She never realized how much hate she had built up over the years.

"Wha— what happened?" Sam asked gently. Leah folded her arms again, looking down.

"What," she said roughly, not looking at him, "you never heard all the stories? Every hunter on the planet must've heard."

"Yeah, we've heard," Dean replied.

"So you just want a personal recollection right?" Leah finished. Dean didn't reply right away.

"It might help…" he finally said. Leah shook her head in disbelief, looking out across the barren fields stretching across the earth on both sides of the black pavement. She remained silent. At last Dean turned, realizing his defeat. But Leah surprised them.

"I was eight," she said quietly, "really young." Dean turned back to Leah, listening.

"Peter was thirteen…" Leah continued solemnly, "So he was always supposed to be the one watching over me while mom and dad were out on jobs. Sometimes Peter went with them, so I was left with my cousin Vanessa.

"So it was a normal day; Peter stayed behind to watch me 'cause Vanessa was on a job as well. I had always wanted to go hunting but the rule was that I couldn't until I was thirteen, like Peter. But I was well-informed of what went on outside… Mostly. It was a long day... we were in Phoenix, Arizona; Mom and dad were in some town not too far from Phoenix. There were demons or something… a disgusting batch of them. I didn't really care about the monsters that were out there at my age— I just wanted mom and dad back home as quickly as possible. A day went by that they were gone… no word. Then another day… Peter kept telling me not to worry, but that they would be back when they were able to. But by the third day he was getting scared too and I could tel." Leah laughed slightly, thinking over the story.

"They were notorious for getting jobs done so quickly…" Dean whispered softly. Leah looked at him and nodded.

"That's why we were worried. And because nobody had contacted us either. Not even Vanessa. The next day… around noon, someone came to the motel we were in Peter was always told to answer the door with a weapon or something, if he opened the door at all. But he was so happy to have mom and dad back that he just ran to the door and opened it, only to find Vanessa. I had the T.V. on and I was watching the news… and that's when the news report came on— over three-hundred people _died_ of unknown causes that night before. In that little town…. Vanessa told us that she was there and amazingly escaped. Mom and dad has performed some exorcism… she didn't know how, but it killed them, everyone possessed, and even people beyond. It was like a bomb exploded or something that sent an exorcising shockwave all over the town, leaving nothing alive." It got extremely quiet. Not even birds were tweeting.

"My parents never came home that day," Leah whispered after sometime.

"They just had to take the easy way out; and get killed. They just _had_ to leave us," Leah muttered bitterly. It got quiet again, before she spoke once more.

'When I finally grasped the concept that they weren't coming back, Peter took me away one day. We had been staying with Vanessa. But Peter just snuck out with me during the night. He let me hunt... Trained me like mom and dad trained him. When I was sixteen… I contacted Vanessa. It had been eight years. But she came anyway I separated from Peter for four years... We saw each other, visited and everything, but hardly. Then one day, when on the job, Vanessa got killed. Devastated, I found Peter, and so we've been traveling for four years. I guess he was kinda making up for lost time…but now…"  
Leah's voice trailed off. Dean and Sam were both playing the story over in their minds, comparing Leah's version and what they always heard. Finally Sam spoke.

"Why did you change your name?" he asked quietly. Leah laughed bitterly again.

"Don't you know, that by the time a name reaches around a very large circle of hunters, it _stays_ there? Me and my brother were latterly _condemned_ for the stupidity of my parents! When we were trying to find shelter from a hunter, he would close the door at the mention of 'Vaughn.' We were lucky if we found someone who hadn't heard of the name. Even non-hunters have hard of my parents! They were always known as the screw-ups who killed over three hundred people— so we were known as the screw-up's kids. We changed our name to Silvers when I turned thirteen. I've never looked back since. And when Castiel called me that… it was like a stab in the heart."

"I mean… you have to have some kind of… pride in your name, right?" Sam asked softly.

"I did," Leah replied, "for a time. The first time someone cursed me to hell for my name was the last time I loved it. My parents are only a memory— a picture in my pocket. And now everything left of them is literally gone." It got deathly silent. Dean and Sam hardly breathed— they did not know what to think.

At last Leah stood from the bench she was sitting on. She crossed the small space between her and the Impala, and quietly got inside. Dean looked over at Sam.

"Just drive…" Sam whispered quietly, and then turned to get in the car. Dean nodded, and then walked around to the driver's side door. He took one last look around before getting in.

Later that night, Dean pulled into a motel. They had been silent the whole time on the day's trip. They knew they had to let Leah cool— it was obviously very hard for her to tell them that story. As usual, the three of them arrived at the desk where the receptionist waited patiently.

"Room for three please," Sam asked kindly. The lady skimmed over the paper.

'I'm sorry," she said politely, "but we've only got two-person rooms available."

'Okay, we got the Impala," Dean said quickly, whipping out his keys. Leah blinked in surprise at his willingness. He gave Leah a quick wink and a smile, then turned, Leah pulled out her own credit card

"Room for one then," she said softly. The receptionist made the change quickly, then handed Leah the key.

"Enjoy your stay," she said. Leah nodded, and then turned.

"Night," Sam said. Leah smiled at him weakly. Then she quickly turned away to go to the assigned room.

Dean and Sam watched quietly as Leah got into her room. They were taking Castiel's instruction seriously— _you must protect her_. Why he was so intent on keeping particularly Leah safe, they did not know. Them angel were just very secretive. But deep down, Dean _knew_ he needed to protect her anyway. And he was not even sure why.

***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Visitor **

Leah slowly opened her eyes. It was pure black in the room; just the way she liked it. She slowly reached a hand up- her head felt like exploding. She made the mistake of crying herself to sleep again. Quickly she sat up. Unfortunately with a pitch-black room, she thought it was really early. She grabbed her cell phone, checking the time. 6:30 am. Leah sighed, standing. She stretched, feeling the cold air rush across her bare arms. She stopped, thinking. For a moment, it was peaceful. Her life was peaceful. She wasn't thinking about was going on lately- Zepheron, the Apocalypse, Peter, the angels. It was one of those rare moments when the world was not looking like some hated monster out to destroy everyone. Honestly...Leah didn't know where this feeling came from. Absolutely no where in her life was there a normal time. Leah smiled as the thoughts of what a normal life would be like engulfed her- sitting at the table with her parents, Peter. Being a family. Oblivious to the evils around them. Just a normal, happy, oblivious family. But that would never be. It was just a faint impossibility. Leah sighed inwardly. It was times like these that the reality of her life was difficult to deal with. Difficult to understand. Leah ducked her head slightly, gripping the bedpost tightly to force her eyes to stay dry. Suddenly she stopped. Something was wrong. Even among the pitch-blackness where her eyes were trying their hardest to focus, she could sense something. As she quieted her breathing and listened, she could hear something so faint, only a real hunter could hear- the faint sound of breathing that wasn't her own. Leah's first instinct was to panic; but she stopped. She imagined the room as it was when she came in the night before: a lamp was sitting on the table 5 inches to the right of the bed, only inches from her hand now. And in her left back pocket was a nicely serrated knife. Within second, Leah formed a plan: and immediately took action. In a swift unreal movement, Leah whipped her arm out to the lamp next to the bed and the other arm to the knife in her back pocket. As she flipped on the light switch, she swiveled on the spot, and brought her arm around, releasing the lethal weapon. There was a loud thud- then Leah clapped a hand over her mouth in shock, her eyes growing larger by the second, forgetting the bright sudden harshness of the room's light.

Castiel looked down, unperturbed. He reached up and grabbed the handle of the knife, casually sliding it out of his chest. Blood clung to it, but the angel seemed unharmed.

"Oh— my—Castiel?!" Leah cried, releasing her hand for a moment. Castiel looked up at her curiously, his bright blue eyes dilating in the brightness of the lamp. He carefully placed the knife down on the bed, then he folded his arms behind his back in silence.

"What— the— _heck_ are you doing _in my motel room?!_"Leah cried, staring at him in bewilderment.

"I am sorry," Castiel said quietly, his deep rich voice striking Leah sharply, "is this a bad time?" Leah blinked in surprise.

"Is this a bad it— let's see Castiel. It's six-thirty _in the morning_, and I'm getting visited by an _angel_. Do you _think_ it's a bad time?!" Leah replied shrilly. Castiel blinked, thinking over the question. He frowned, looking up at her.

"I would not think it a bad time, considering you are awake and prepared." He looked down at the knife. Leah stared at him. This guy could not be for real.

"Whatever," Leah muttered, turning away. She changed her mind quickly, and then turned back only to find the angel picking up something off the table on the other side of the room. Leah tried not to let the suddenness of his action startle her.

"This is your family," Castiel said quietly. It was not a question. Leah realized that he held the picture of her parents and brother. Leah crossed the room quickly, but before she could snatch the picture away, Castiel held it back out to her as if he knew she wanted it back. Leah silently took it, stuffing it into her back jean pocket. She did not look at him.

"Families are not only important to humans," Castiel said, quietly. Leah wanted to ask him what he meant, but instead she turned and walked back to the bed, staring at the bloody knife.

"What _are_ you doing here Castiel?" she asked turning back to him. He straightened, placing his hands behind his back again.

"We need to talk."

Leah blinked again.

"And so you couldn't wait until we were on the road?" she asked harshly.

"I needed to talk to you alone," Castiel replied. Leah shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay," she said quietly, glancing at her watch which was on the bed stand, "have at it." Castiel cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Have at what?" he asked curiously. Leah resisted the urge to grab the knife on the bed and stab herself.

'Start talking," Leah said swiftly. Castiel straightened again, looking quite seriously.

"I am sure you have heard of why we are here?" he asked.

"If you mean the Apocalypse, then yeah, I've heard," Leah answered.

"The prospects are looking dim— we are loosing many on our side," Castiel continued. Leah remained silent. But she started pacing.

"The Apocalypse is a serious matter, as you are already aware of. The breaking of the sixty-six seals must not be taken lightly. And I fear that Dean and Sam are doing just that…"

Leah looked up.

"They seem darn straight on keeping these seals from being broken," she said, defending them. Castiel looked at her with guarded eyes.

"But they are not trying hard enough."

Leah stared back at the angel. But she turned away quickly.

"What do you mean…?" she asked quietly.

"They should not have allowed you to go to Fort Robinson."

Leah looked up suddenly.

"Whoa whoa— what does that have to do with anything?!" she asked. Castiel frowned.

"You were almost killed. It was too dangerous," he said.

"Dean and Sam are _not_ my body guards," Leah snapped, "and I sure as h—heck— don't need any!" Castiel remained quiet. He looked as if he wanted to say otherwise. Leah noticed this.

"Castiel," she breathed, trying not to sound angry, "what does all of this have to do with _me_?" Castiel broke his gaze and looked down. He looked reluctant to say something.

"We… we believe that Zepheron has something to do with the breaking of the seals," he finally said. Leah stopped.

"W-what?" she asked, confused. Castiel looked up.

"We believe that Zepheron has something to do with the breaking of the sixty-six seals," he repeated. Leah rambled this sentence through her head.

"So… does… so if he's a part of it…?" she stammered.

"Then you are a part of it as well," Castiel finished. Leah felt numbed. She brought a hand to her head.

"Which is why you must stay away from Zepheron," Castiel added.

"Wow," was all that Leah could say. Castiel watched her curiously, Leah ran these thoughts through her brain over and over. _She was a part of the Apocalypse? The end of the _world_?_

"That's a lot to unload on a person," Leah muttered, folding her arms. Suddenly she stopped. She unfolded her arms, looking down. Then she felt quite foolish— standing in front of an _angel_ not even properly _presentable_.

'God, you just had to choose six-thirty," Leah mumbled, frustrated. Castiel tilted his head again, looking confused.

"You lucky I'm even partially _dressed_," Leah added, furiously walking over to the other side of the bed to find her jacket. Castiel turned her head, unsure of what to think. He looked back at her, slightly curious, as she slipped her jacket on— the large bruise on her arm shone brightly in the light of the motel. Castiel frowned, noticing this.

"I am sorry about your arm," he said softly. Leah stopped, She turned, confused.

"What?" she asked. Castiel's gaze flickered back to her arm. Leah looked over, and then she realized what he meant.

"You did that?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Sometimes it is not easy to be gentle with humans. You are so frail," Castiel replied. Leah subconsciously reached up and rubbed her arm.

"Sorry about your—er— chest," Leah said, nodding at Castiel He looked down.

"It will heal," he said bluntly. Leah remained quiet a moment.

"Castiel…" she said quietly, and he looked at her expectantly.

'What… what did you mean by 'necessary sacrifices,'?"

Castiel seemed to stiffen slightly.

"Only that these people died for a good cause…" he said shortly. Leah realized that he was not intent on telling her. She looked down.

"Is my brother still alive?" she asked suddenly, looked up at her. Castiel looked intensely at her.

"We do not know."

Leah frowned. Just what she needed; more unanswered questions. Leah turned away again, trying not to blame the angel. After all, he was only doing his job right? Risking himself— and too many others— to save her stupid skin? Irrational. Leah gripped her head rightly. What she would not give to end all this now by just killing Zepheron.

"I was there," Castiel spoke out suddenly, and Leah turned back to him. He was examining a piece of decoration.

"I was there when your motel caught fire," he continued. Leah blinked.

"You…?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Castiel replied, "in the motel when Zepheron appeared. Leah gasped. Castiel gave her a confused look.

"I saw someone," Leah said, remembering that night clearly, "and I saw a thing." Castiel's confusion faded as quickly as it came.

"Yes. Zepheron in one of his many forms. He would only appear like a dark shape in human's eyes. But I could see him for what he was," Castiel explained, beginning to pace.

"He came to kill your brother," Castiel continues, "but when he realized than an angel was there, he did not dare approach. Though I cannot face the demon on my own…"

Leah stared at him.

"So that's two instances in which you've saved my life," she whispered. Castiel frowned.

"I am only doing my—"

"Job," Leah finished for him. Castiel looked at her.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me?" Leah asked, folding her arms.

"Nothing that you need t—" but suddenly Castiel stopped. His face went totally blank.

"…Cas?" Leah whispered.

"He is here…" Castiel spoke quietly.

"Zepheron?" Leah asked. Before Castiel could reply, Leah dashed over to grab her bag.

"You must leave now," Castiel said swiftly.

"No way! I have to know if he's got Peter!" Leah cried.

"Leah Marie Vaughn you will leave town with Dean and Sam," Castiel said fiercely, "I cannot allow you to go after Zepheron." Leah gritted her teeth.

"You listen to me Castiel—" she said, turning, suddenly there was a rushing of wings, and Castiel was gone. Leah yelled out.

"Will you stop that?!" she cried. Quickly she grabbed the bloody knife off of the bed and dashed out of the motel.


	13. Chapter 13

(I would just like to note, forgive any errors in any of my works; I type these up so fast and sometimes overlook mistakes and everything. One day I will go over them and correct them though!!)

**Chapter 13: Snapped**

Leah burst out of the motel. Dean and Sam, who were waiting outside the Impala, were startled.

"What's wrong?!" Sam asked right away. Leah pulled out a cloth and began wiping down the bloody knife.

"He's here," she replied roughly, "Zepheron."

"How do you know?" Sam continued, jumping down off the hood of the Impala.

"Castiel," Leah replied, waving around the bloody knife.

"You shanked an _angel_?!" Dean gasped in disbelief when he made the connection.

"Accident," Leah replied quickly. She ignored Dean's gaping as she pocketed the knife and bloody rag.

"So what're we doing?" Sam asked.

"Leaving," Leah replied shortly, walking over to the Impala and wrenching open the driver's side door. Dean ignored this— for the moment.

"Leaving?!" he said. Leah stopped.

"Yes, Dean, leaving," she said, "Castiel ordered me to."

"And so you're going to listen?" Dean argued.  
"Yes Dean, for once I'm going to listen to someone else. And your once _you_ should too," Leah answered. With that she climbed into the diver's seat.

"Wait— what're you doing?" Dean asked, jumping into the passenger's side. Sam shook his head, looked up at the sky a moment, then wordlessly climbed in the back seat.

"Driving," Leah replied, once more giving a short, one-word answer. Before Dean could protest, Leah shut the door and revved the engine.

Half-way down the road, Dean finally began to cool down. He was now mumbling under his breath. Leah caught a few words like "my car," and "Castiel," and "how dare her." But Leah did not care. Heck, she was almost enjoying herself— it was a nice ride.

At last Sam broke the silence.

'So what did Cas say?" he asked. Leah gripped the steering wheel tightly, thinking about the earlier encounter with the angel.

"Basically stuff I needed to hear before…" Leah answered shortly. She really did not what to say what. There was a reason Castiel wanted to talk with her alone.

"What I want to know is how you _stabbed_ and angel on accident," Dean said suddenly.

"He suddenly appeared in my motel room; I freaked out and threw my knife at him," Leah explained.

"Wow, he's getting desperate," Dean muttered.

"Oh shut-up," Leah snapped.

"Hey," Sam spoke from the back of the Impala, "you two stop. We have more important things to argue about. Leah gritted her teeth tightly to suppress her anger.

"So what did Cas say?" Dean asked again.

"Well… just.." Leah started, thinking about what to say, "Zepheron's apart of the Apocalypse." Dean laughed bitterly.

"Well that figures," he said.

"So that's why we have to stay away from him?" Sam asked.

'Yeah," Leah agreed, feeling slightly guilty. She could not tell them that Castiel believed her to be a part of the Apocalypse as well.

"So, what do we do in the meantime while we're running from the thing we should be killing?" Dean asked, starting to lose his haughty attitude.

"Basically wait. Just keep driving…" Leah answered. It got quiet again.

"I still don't' see what this has to do with you or your brother anyway…" Dean said. Leah sighed. She could not keep it any longer from them.

"Um… Castiel mentioned that I'm possibly a part of this too. The Apocalypse…" she said quietly.

"Whoa— stop the car!" Dean yelled suddenly. Automatically Leah slammed on the breaks.

"_What?!_" Dean cried, turning to Leah.  
"It's no big deal Dean—" Leah started.

"No big deal? Leah— it's the end of the fricken' _world_!"

"So what— having to watch over me is a little too much?" Leah replied, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I really don't care about carting you around Leah," Dean snapped, "I just don't like knoing that you're _possibly_ a part of the Apocalypse!"

"I don't need body guards, okay?!" Leah yelled, "I get enough of that from Castiel! And besides— _now_ you're so keenon stopping the Apocalypse?"

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Dean said back sharply.

"I don't know Dean, maybe it has to do with the fact that Castiel told me that you and Sam aren't doing a good enough job on stopping the breaking of the seals!" Leah replied.

"That stupid ba—" Dean started, but Sam cut in suddenly.

'Excuse me?!" he cried, "we're doing all we can!" Leah ignored him though.

"And also according to Castiel, I shouldn't have even _gone_ to Fort Robinson," she said.

"Well, he should've told us that in the first place then," Dean said in frustration.

"Well you shouldn't have let me go then!" Leah shot back.

"_You were the one who said I couldn't go!_"

"Guys, stop fighting, please," Sam pleaded.

"Stay out of this, Sam!" Leah and Dean yelled in unison.

"Why do you fricken' care if I'm a part of the end of the world anyway? Isn't everybody a part of it?!" Leah yelled back at Dean.

"I just— you don't— you don't need to be a part of it!" Dean replied. Leah gritted her teeth.

"Oh yeah Dean, what an excuse," she said sharply. Dean remained silent.

"You just don't want to share the end-of-the-world-glory with me, right? You've got to be the big hero?" Leah continued, trying to get an honest answer out of him.

"That's bull crap," Dean said, getting angry again.

"Yeah right Dean!" Leah said angrily, "ever since I came into the scene you've been unhappy! 'Cause I've just messed up your whole game plan! And now that Castiel says that I'm a part of the Apocalypse, that's just another thing I've ruined right?"

"That's not true," Dean said back.

"God, Dean," Leah replied, "we don't even know if I really am a part of it or not!"

"Then why would Cas say that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know!" Leash answered, "probably because Zepheron has something to do with the breaking of the seals, and now that he's suddenly after me, I'm just getting dragged into the mess!"

Dean looked away in anger, silent.

"Why do you care Dean?" Leah said angrily, "Huh? Why? I just want to know!"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt, alright?!" Dean finally yelled. Quite suddenly it got deathly silent.

"W-what?" Leah whispered, unsure of what she just heard.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Dean repeated.

"Wha—why?" Leah asked, getting confused.

"Because I care about you! I don't want you a part of this because I don't want to see you get hurt anymore!" Dean said. Leah sat there in dumbstruck silence. It had not sunk in yet

"Th-that's stupid," she stammered.  
"No it's not," Dean growled angrily, "I've seen so many things in my life— but one thing I hate seeing is someone else in constant pain!" A confused look crossed Leah's face.

"Don't play dumb with me," Dean said, starting to get frustrated.

"For the past _week_ I have watcher your life literally fall apart," he said through gritted teeth, "from your brother's death to a freaking _demon_ chasing you! I can't stand seeing something else happen to you— and being a part of the Apocalypse will _mess you up_. And my job is to _save_ people— not watch them as they're thrown into the midst of something they might not come out alive from!"

It got so silent in the car that you could have heard a pin drop. Even Sam looked dumbstruck.

"Is that it, Dean?" Leah asked quietly. Dean paused, then slowly nodded.

"Dean," Leah said, finally softly, "I'm a hunter. I have been all my life, and I know everything you know. Almost. Dean— everything I've ever loved has been taken away from me. I can handle this…"

"But that doesn't mean you have to go through _this_," Dean replied. Leah sighed, looking down.  
"Maybe I want to go through this," she said quietly.

"Why would you _want_ to?" Dean asked in disbelief. Leah looked up, pained.

"Because this could be the one chance I get to _kill_ the monster that took the most important thing in my life. And that would be the one thing I would want to do— even if I die trying," she stated.

"That's the problem," Dean said, "you'll die trying! I don't want you to die trying!" Leah shook her head solemnly.

"Dean. You have to understand. You have to let me live my life. I can take care of myself."

Dean sighed.

"Will you promise not to get yourself killed?" he asked half-way seriously.

"…of course," Leah replied simply. It was quiet for some time, the conversation seeming to linger still.

"…Leah… we have to keep moving…" Sam said very softly from the backseat. Leah looked at him.  
"Zepheron," Sam added.  
"Oh… yeah…ok," she said. Quickly she turned back to crank the car.

"Do I get to drive?" Dean asked suddenly.

"No," Leah replied, revving the engine. Dena rolled his eyes, but her let Leah pull the Impala out of the grass they parked in and onto the road.

***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Determination**

There was silence as Leah, Sam, and Dean stepped into the empty motel room. For once, there was room for all three of them. The only problem was that there were only two beds.

"I call the couch, Dean said resentfully, shutting the door behind him.

"No, I do," Leah replied, stepping over to the tiny couch on the other side of the wall. Dean started to protest.

"Don't baby me Dean," Leah said sharply, dropping her things onto the couch, "you boys are taking the beds. End of discussion." She nodded toward the other room.

"You sure you don't wanna share?" Dean said lightly, in a teasing manner, throwing on an almost-innocent grin. Leah narrowed her eyes and then pulled open her jacket. In her front pocket she revealed a knife.

"Are _you_ sure?" she asked, looking up at him. Dean's grin faded and he stared at her a second. He mumbled something, turning away.

"C'mon you two," Sam said, rolling his eyes. He tugged on Dean toward the other room. Dean followed wordlessly. Leah quietly sat down on the couch, examining the peculiarly- decorated room. All motel rooms seemed to be decorated wildly. This one was all blue and green stars. Leah leaned back silently, uneasily. How she longed to be out, chasing demons, Zepheron in particular, or just killing something in general. Heck, right now she would not even mind the company of an angel. Her thoughts shifted to Castiel. It had only been the morning before that he visited Leah in her motel room. She had gone 36 hours without really reveling on the discussion they had— since Leah and Dean's argument, they had driven almost non-stop through Nebraska and a lot of Missouri. They did not even have a destination; they just kept driving. They were turning south now, just randomly driving through cities. Usually they would stop to find a job or something, but Dean seemed set on driving and only driving. It got quiet again, and Leah listened to the stillness. It was kind of weird, now thinking that it was not only demons and monsters that walked the earth. Yeah. She had been a believer in God for… well, ever since she was a child. When her parents taught Peter and her the ways of hunting, they included God, letting them know that it was not only evil in the world. So this set of beliefs kind of stuck with Leah. But for some reason knowing, now actually having _physical proof_, that evil did not just exist alone, and that there was a counterpart to it all, well it was slightly overwhelming. And peculiar. Leah sighed again. It was even comforting. Especially having an _angel_ helping _them._ But the angel's were not all what Leah expected. Maybe she was expecting more… glory and loving kindness. But, if Castiel's the best that heaven's got, then it really was not all _that_ bad.

Leah's thoughts where suddenly interrupted with Dean poking his head out from his and Sam's room not to far from the couch.

"G'night Leah," he said.

"Night Dean. Night Sam," Leah replied.

"Night Leah," Sam said back from inside the room. Leah quickly snapped off the motel room light, and then second following, Dean and Sam's light shut off as well. Leah sighed in the darkness, her eyes adjusting to the small amount of dim moonlight sifting in through the dark curtains. At last she laid he head down, peacefully closing her eyes to try and get some sleep.

Leah slowly opened her eyes. The moonlight reflected off every reflective surface, creating a dim glow throughout the room. Leah lifted her arm to glance at her watch. 3:17 a.m. Leah rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. She sat up, stretching only slightly. As she stretched, she felt her phone in her pocket. And it vibrated. Frowning curiously, she pulled out her phone. She snorted quietly in a laugh— it w\said it was a text. It said "unknown number" as well, but Leah opened it anyway.

_Knoxville, Missouri_

Leah frowned. Quickly she replied back:

_Excuse me?_

She waited. Sure enough, they replied a few moments later.

_You know who it is._

Leah suddenly went cold. She looked up, the transition from the light of the screen of her phone to the dimness of the room pained her eyes. She glanced toward Dean and Sam's room. She looked down when her phone buzzed again.

_Abandoned apartment complex. You can't ignore, unless you don't care about what happens to Peter._

Leah sat there for a long time. If this really was Zepheron, should she really listen? Suddenly the thought of her dream recently filled her mind. What if he really had Peter? She snapped her phone shut, standing. _Why not?_ She thought. Quietly Leah walked over to the other room. She cautiously poked her head inside the room. Dean and Sam were asleep silently in their beds. Leah walked back to the couch, picking up her bag. She glanced back at the room once more, and then very silently she opened the door to the motel.

Outside, Leah rushed through the parking lot. She found a good car, gently opened the driver's door, climbed in, and stealthily started the engine. In a flash, Leah was out of the parking lot, glancing back only a second at the motel she was leaving behind.

"This is stupid…" Leah mumbled, turning north toward Knoxville.

Dean slowly opened his eyes. The motel was still dark. He sighed with frustration at the fact that he was awake. Reaching over to the bed stand, he grabbed his cell phone, flipping it open. 3:35 a.m. Dean closed his eyes. Why the heck was he awake at 3:30 in the morning? Thinking about Leah suddenly, he slid out of the bed, placing his phone in his pocket. Quietly, he slipped out of the room, careful not to make any noise that would wake his brother. When he walked into the other room, it was even darker. But in the dimness, he could see the fait outline of the couch against the wall. He stood there quietly a moment, waiting for his eyes to adjust. When he noticed a dark shape on the couch, he at last smiled with satisfaction. Then he crossed over to the window silently and carefully. After glancing at his precious Impala, he stopped. There was a car missing in the parking lot. Could the owner have left? Yeah. But the likelihood of them leaving in the middle of the night, seemingly undetected? Dean turned back to the darkened room behind him. Something was wrong. As he listened intently, he realized that he could not hear another person breathing when he should have. Suddenly, almost panicked, he dashed over to the couch, and reached out. And he grabbed an empty blanket. Dean cursed loudly. Swiftly he flipped on the light, and headed for the bedroom.

"Sammy get up— Leah's gone," Dean growled.

"W-what…?" Sam mumbled sleepily.

"Leah's gone!" Dean repeated fiercely. Sam's eyes widened.

"What?!" he gasped, jumping up.

"She's not here," Dean said, looking around. Sam looked around.

"Where would she go?" he asked in general, mainly to himself. Dean pulled out his phone again. He scrolled through the list of names in his contact list until Leah's name came up. He pushed call and put the phone to his ear. Sam watched him quietly, trying not to seem panicked. Dean waited as the phone rang continuously.

Back in the stolen car, Leah flinched as she felt her phone buzz suddenly in her pocket. She pulled it out. A fresh wave of guilt overtook her as Dean's name came up, but before Leah could push the talk button, she forced herself to put the phone away.

"She's not answering," Dean said angrily, pulling the phone away from his ear.

"What'd we do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…" Dean mumbled, "We don't even know where she is, let alone where she's going."

"Where is Leah?" a voice suddenly spoke out of the air. Dean and Sam swiveled on the spot. Castiel stared at them expectantly.

"We don't know," Dean said, "she just took off." Castiel frowned.

"Foolish," he muttered. Dean gave him a questioning look.

"Zepheron is in the area," Castiel added quietly.

"You think she's gone after him?" Sam asked.

"It is possible."

"Well then find her!" Dean cried in frustration. Castiel looked at him.

"It is difficult to find a human in the vicinity of a very dangerous demon," he said firmly, "but I will try."

"Good— so snap to it—" Dean started, but suddenly Castiel was gone.

Leah pulled up to the empty apartment complex stealthily. Knoxville was a tine town, not to far from where Leah, Dean, and Sam here staying. Leah tried to suppress her anxiety— and fear. She needed to know if Zepheron had Peter. But if he did… how could she face him? And the thought of facing an _extremely_ powerful demon— one of whom an _angel_ would not dare face alone— was extraordinarily unnerving. But Leah climbed out of the car, gripping her gun tightly. It seemed like she face something like this all the time. Well, not exactly an evil, life-threatening, apart-of-the-Apocalypse demon anyway. Just the standing-in-front-of-an-abandoned-building-clutching-your-gun-tightly kind of stuff. Leah laughed lightly at herself. Humor seemed to be the best remedy at times like this. Rolling her shoulders around and shivering against the cold, Leah confidently stepped up to the building.

When inside, it totally reminder her of Fort Robinson— an abandoned hunter's shack. More satanic symbols covered the walls, though there was no ruined devil's trap on the ceiling. And there was an extremely strong smell of sulfur lingering in the musty air. Also, it seemed to be freezing. Which was strange, considering if Zepheron was really here, wouldn't it be burning up since fire seems to follow him around like a pack dog? Leah ignored this, and continued on, gripping her gun tighter than ever. After a few moments of waling around, her gun seemed to be getting heavier and heavier, and once she began calculating the actual need of the gun, it seemed pointless to have it. _I mean really,_ Leah thought, _what is a _gun_going to do against a fricken demon?_Suddenly Leah's thought were interrupted by a soft creaking sound— like someone stepping on the floor. Leah could feel her heart almost freezing. In a swift movement Leah turned toward the door where the noise came from. Suddenly it slammed shut loudly, and Leah gulped. Quietly, she edged toward the door. There was a part of her, way deep down, that wanted to leave. Drop the whole thing— Peter, Dean, Sam, Castiel. Leah felt a pang of something. Close to guilt, but more, when she though about him. If she ran off, either Castiel or Zepheron would fin Leah, no matter where she went. Though, she would pick an angel over a demon any day. Leah shook her head solemnly. She could not give up. Not now. Maybe… somehow, she could kill Zepheron now. How pleased the angels, how please _Castiel_ would be, if Leah _stopped_ a seal from being broken. All she had to do was kill a demon. A very powerful, very dangerous, demon. Leah gripped her gun, and then slowly backed away from the door. Suddenly there was a soft sigh from behind Leah.

"You actually _came_…" A voice said. A familiar voice. Leah swiveled on the spot. He eyes widening.

"Hello Leah; it's so nice to _finally_ meet you."

Leah felt as though she was lowly suffocating. Her gun fell to the floor, and the cold darkness seeped into her bones. But not from the weather. It was from who stood there before her, smiling an unrecognizable smile. It was Peter. Except it _wasn't_ Peter.

"You _did_possess him…" Leah whispered. Zepheron looked down at his host's body.

"Yeah," he said casually, "good thing too. He was going to start rotting if I didn't." Leah felt as if she was stabbed with a frozen knife.

"He's really d-dead?" she stammered.

"Probably by now," Zepheron replied, "but if it makes you feel better, he was alive when I made him my meat sack." That did not comfort Leah.

"You m— Leah started, but Zepheron held up his hands in defense.

"Please; don't call me a monster. I got enough of that from your brother," he said. He flashed a quick grin at Leah.

"Now— why don't we finally discuss why we're here?" he said coolly.

"You have my brother," Leah said, "isn't that the thing I wanted?" Zepheron shrugged.

"That's one of the things," he said shortly. Leah frowned.

"There's nothing else I want," she said.

"Oh, but there _is_," Zepheron continued, "the truth is, what you _really_ want, is what _I_ really want." Leah felt sick suddenly. That did not seem right.

"You got the amulet don't you?" Zepheron questioned suddenly Leah slowly nodded. Zepheron held out her hand. Leah stared at it.

"Why do you want it?" she asked.

"I don't really— I need it though," Zepheron replied. Leah did not move.

"So why didn't you go get it?" she asked. Zepheron frowned.

"My God woman, you don't know?" he said, retracting his hand.

"Know what?" Leah asked, confused. Zepheron laughed— a deep menacing laugh. Nothing like Peter's.

"You've never been told," he said, grinning. Before Leah could ask again, he beckoned her.  
"Let me show you," he said softly, alluringly. Leah did not move. Zepheron rolled his eyes, then snapped his fingers. Suddenly Leah was slung forward and before she knew it she was in front of Zepheron, the amulet now in her hand.

"I can't touch it," he said, "else it could kill me," he whispered. Leah started to format a plan, but suddenly Zepheron grabbed her hand. He took a deep breath, as is savoring the moment. Leah could have hurled.

"But with the proper atonement," Zepheron continued, and he pulled out a knife., "I can." In a swift movement, he brought the knife to her hand, slicing her palm. Leah let out a yelp as searing pain overtook her hand, and Zepheron gripped her tighter. When the blood made contact with the amulet, it began glowing red— burning in her sliced palm. Leah began to pull away because of the burning, but Zepheron reached up and pressed his palm against Leah's, pressing the burning amulet into her skin. She let out a cry as it branded her pal. At last Zepheron let go, pulling away. He gripped the amulet, looking at it.

"You_ are_ the one…" he whispered, "You have to be…"

"_What_?!" Leah gasped, gripping her hand tightly. Zepheron looked up at her, excitement in the big blue eyes of her brother.

"You're the one. I've known since the beginning," he said

"The one? For what?" Leah asked, backing away,. Zepheron sighed.

"You're going to help me—" he started, but his words were cut off.

"No," he said, his face growing fierce. Leah felt a hand grip her shoulder tightly. She turned, but before she could do anything, she felt a hand come up to her forehead, and suddenly there was a pulling sensation in the pit of her stomach and the abandoned apartment complex disappeared before her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Destiny**

Leah gasped, taking in a sharp breath as the world stopped spinning finally, the hand at her forehead was removed, and another room appeared before her, this time brightly lit. She fell to the floor, ignoring the sharp pain of her knees colliding with the hard floor. Leah breathed deeply, her palms on the floor, a burning sensation replacing the cold darkness in her body.

Dean gasped and dashed over to Leah, followed by Sam. Castiel backed up, trying to conceal his fury. Dean grabbed Leah, pulled her up.

"Leah?!" he questioned, not bothering to conceal the worry in his voice. He was too relieved to be angry.

"I'm fine," Leah said hoarsely, gripping Dean, and allowing him to pull her up.

Sam stepped over to Leah to help support her while she gained her stability.

"What the _heck _were you thinking?" Sam asked.

"I- I had to," Leah said, "Zepheron told me to come."

"And you were ignorant in doing so," Castiel suddenly spoke, fiercely. Leah turned to him.

"_Excuse_me?" she asked, pulling away from Dean and Sam. Castiel stood his ground.

"You should not have left Dean and Sam, it was a foolish and selfish act," he continued.

"_Foolish?_" Leah asked stepping closer, "So trying to save my brother is _foolish_?"

"Going after Zepheron was foolish," Castiel said, "Leaving the protection of Dean and Sam to go after a very _dangerous_ demon was foolish."

"My God!" Leah cried, suddenly throwing up her hands, "What is up with you and thinking I need freaking protection?! _I don't need protection!_"

"Yes you do," Castiel replied calmly.

"If you could die," Leah said fiercely, "I would _stab_ you _again_, Cas." Castiel remained silent.

"I am so sick of being treated like a child," Leah continued, "I've been hunting all my life. Never have I needed protection!"

"But now you do," Castiel spoke. Leah balled her fists tightly to refrain from screaming.

"Will-you-stop-saying-that," Leah said, speaking each word with significance, "before I do something I'll regret."

"There are things you do not understand Leah, "Castiel said firmly.

"You listen to me Cas," Leah said, pointing at him menacingly, "I know enough to believe that I can take care of myself. And if you seriously think that I—" but she suddenly stopped. Castiel had his head cocked to the side and he was staring at Leah's hand curiously.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Your hand," Castiel said, his voice softened. Leah blinked.

"What about it?" she asked, pulling it back to her body. But suddenly Castiel reached out and grabbed her hand. It wasn't like Zepheron— Castiel was gentle about it. He gently opened her palm, and Leah bit her lip at the site. A bright red circle shone in the middle of her palm— the branded symbols of the amulet. A bleeding cut was next to it. Castiel seemed speechless.

"What the _hell_ is that?!" Dean asked suddenly. Leah blinked— she almost forgot about Dean and Sam.

"How long have you had the amulet?" Castiel asked quietly, looking up, still gripping Leah's hand.

"S-since... Fort Robinson. That's what Zepheron wanted me to get…" she answered. Castiel pulled Leah's hand up closer, examining the markings. Delicately, he traces the symbols with a long forefinger.

"Impossible," he said softly, to himself. Leah suddenly felt very awkward. At least he let go of her hand. He looked up at her.

"Then it is true," he said. Leah stared at him in confusion.

"The prophesy is true."

"Ok, I'm lost." Dean suddenly spoke. Leah silently agreed.

"This is more serious than I thought…" Castiel muttered to himself, looking away as if in thought.

"Speak Cas," Dean said impatiently. Castiel looked back up at them. He stared curiously at Leah a moment.

"It is said that thousands of years ago a deal was made between two people— an angel and a demon," Castiel began.

"Whoa— a deal between and angel and a _demon_?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

"No one knew about it at first," he continued, "but soon it was found out. The angel loved humans very much— while the demon was one of the demons who _hated_ humans the most. In his hated, the demon would walk the Earth, killing children, and infants, for a sport. When the angel finally found the demon, they fought. And the demon won. But before he smote the angel, he offered a deal to him; if the angel would curse one human child, he would spare the angel's life. If he refused, then he would smite the angel, along with thousands of humans. When asked what the curse would be, the demon replied that the child would become a cursed human— and it would be written into one of the sixty-six seals of the Apocalypse."

It got deathly silent.

"Remind me again what this has to do with Leah?" Dean asked, breaking the silence. Castiel turned his serious gaze to Dean.

"If the angel took the deal, an amulet was to made forged that would signify the arrival of the cursed human," Castiel answered.

"The angel took the deal…" Sam muttered, looking at Leah's hand, "and the amulet was forged…"

"Yes," Castiel said, "and the blood of the cursed human would react violently with the amulet.

Leah was speechless now.

"So you mean to tell me that _Leah_ is the cursed human prophesied about? _Thousands of years ago_?" Dean questioned.

"It is a possibility…" Castiel said quietly.

"A possibility?!" Sam cried, "You just said that the blood of the cursed human would react violently with the amulet!"

"Yes it will," Castiel replied, "but other humans have been thought to be the one. Their blood caused a reaction, but they are not the one. It is possible that they could've been apart of the bloodline of the cursed human… Only the demons will know who the cursed one is… but it can only be revealed on the night of the breaking of the seal.

Leah flinched— Zepheron said that she might be the one…

"Is… is Zepheron the one who proposed the deal?" Leah asked.

"We do not believe so. A descendant possibly. But we have all reason to believe that he is the one in the prophesy of one of the sixty-six seals," Castiel answered. Leah placed a hand on her forehead.

"Which is why you must stay away from him," Castiel added, getting furious again.

"Cas, you said yourself that I might not be the one!" Leah replied angrily, removing her hand.

"But the evidence is greatly suggesting that you are—" Castiel started.

"And what id I'm not?! How can I be?!" Leah interrupted.

"And a human of great faith and innocence, branded by the curse of a deal," Castiel said suddenly. Leah stopped.

"This is the beginning of the seal…" Castiel added. He looked at Leah and met her shocked gaze.

"You have great faith and innocence," Castiel said quietly, "and you are now branded." Leah blinked, unsure of what to say. She turned away, the silence deafening.

"What is the rest of the seal…?" she asked finally, her voice shaking. Castiel remained silent.

"Castiel, _what is the rest of the seal?_" Leah repeated through strongly gritted teeth.

"And a human of great faith and innocence, branded by the curse of a deal," Castiel said quietly, "…shall be slain by a demon whose deed will be paid to the fullest." His voice rang through the motel. Sam and Dean stood by Leah quietly, shocked by the words of the prophesy that the angel just muttered.

"So basically," Leah finally said, regaining the use of her cracked voice, "if I'm the cursed human… than I'm going to _die_?" Now her voice was shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes…" Castiel whispered. Leah sighed, dropping her arms and stuffing her hands into her back jean pockets. She turned to them, her face emotionless.

"Well," she said, trying to control the quiver in her voice, "what a life. I guess I really will go out with a bang." Castiel's gaze suddenly hardened.

"That's why we are here," he said firmly, "to stop the breaking of the sixty-six seals."

"As you've said before Cas," Leah replied coolly, "in slang terms; bang-up job you guys are doing." Castiel frowned.

"Well this one we _will_ stop," Dean suddenly spoke firmly, "I'll do everything to stop it!"

"And what if it's destiny Dean?" Leah questioned, turning to him.

"Then by God I'll change destiny!" Dean replied, "I will not let you die because of this!" Leah remained quiet.

"He is right," Castiel said, "we will stop this." Leah looked at him.

"Can Zepheron be killed?" she asked. Castiel furrowed his brow as if he was trying to figure out what Leah was getting at.

"Yes," h replied.

"Then I'm going to kill Zepheron," Leah said suddenly. Castiel suddenly got concerned.

"_Angels_ have died trying," he said, shocked by her proposal, "you would never get the chance!" Leah shook her head, turning away.

"He will destroy you—" Castiel said, "you cannot go after him!" Leah walked toward the couch, grabbing her bag,

"And if I don't he'll just end up finding me Cas," she said calmly. Castiel followed behind her.

"This is foolish. You will never live through it," he said firmly.

"Hey," Leah said turning suddenly. She was face to face with the angel, who was literally inches from her.

"If I have to get all up close and personal with Zepheron, then why not kill him?" she said softly, felling quite awkward being to close to Castiel. He seemed unperturbed.

"I will not allow it," he said back softly.

"Suddenly Sam looked up as something came to his mind.

"What about the sword?" he said. Dean, Leah, and Castiel frowned in confusion. Castiel turned to look at Sam.

"Sword?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, "you know, long, shiny, pointy thing—"

"The sword that your brother gave you?" Sam interrupted, talking to Leah. Leah blinked in surprise.

"Yes…" she whispered. Castiel now turned to her.

"Show me this sword," he demanded.

Leah carefully handed the long box to Castiel. He tilted it, and the sword came sliding out. Leah took the box back from him when he had the sword. Leah gazed at it— it seemed like ages ago when she had seen it. Castiel's blue eyes widened as he held the sword, examining it.

"Impossible…" he whispered, turning it over. Leah frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"Where did you get this?" Castiel asked, straightening up and looking at Leah.

"My brother. Just before he…died, I guess. He told me that a friend gave it to him… and that it could help," Leah explained.

"Do you know what this is?" Castiel asked, gripping the sword tightly. Leah shook her head.

"This is the sword of an angel."

"Wait— what?" Dean asked.

"This is the sword of an angel…" Castiel repeated, fingering the blade lightly.

"You mean it can kill demons?" Sam asked.

"Yes. And more than just demons…" Castiel answered.

"Could it kill Zepheron?" Leah asked blankly. Castiel looked up at her.

"…Yes."

Leah sighed.

"Then is there a slight possibility that I can kill him?" she asked. This time Castiel sighed.

"Yes…" he answered, "but you cannot think so strongly that this will work." Leah shook her head.

"It's the only thing I can do," she said seriously, "and you said yourself that the sword can kill demons. If I die trying, then so be it." Dean scowled at that and Leah noticed.

"Dean— I would rather die trying to kill the monster that would otherwise kill me, and break another seal," she stated. "And I would be honored to die, trying, and _stop _the _Apocalypse._" Dean said nothing. Leah's words were truthful. Leah turned to Castiel.

"What day is this prophesy suppose to be fulfilled?" she asked. Castiel paused, thinking.

"The twenty-four of October," he replied. Leah's eyes widened.

"Holy crap," Dean said suddenly, voicing Leah's exact feelings, "That's two days from now!"

"Yes," Castiel said, unperturbed, "two days from the time of the branding will the seal be broken." Leah gaped.

"So we have _two_days to format a plan to kill Zepheron," she said. "Nice."

"Then we must begin," Castiel replied, "Do you know how to _safely_contact Zepheron?" Leah nodded, pulling out her phone.

"I could try these numbers…" she said. Castiel nodded.

"I will find the area of meeting. He will only appear on the twenty-fourth now that the branding has occurred and the seal must be broken in two days. In the mean time, I have things to consult to," Castiel explained. Dean and Sam nodded. Castiel suddenly turned to Leah.

"Leah," he said. Leah turned to him expectantly.

"Keep safe. And listen to Dean and Sam," he said softly. The quite suddenly he was gone in the sound of rushing wings. Leah stared at the spot where the angel just was, then turned to Sam and Dean.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," she said quietly, "But I'm actually going to kill Zepheron."

***


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Plan of Action**

Dean was finally cooling off. Leah sat in the back seat of the Impala, silent. Sam was silent as well. Dean's sudden outburst still seemed to ring in the car, even after a good couple hours. When Castiel had left the motel, and Dean, Sam, and Leah check out, only five minutes into the trip did Dean suddenly slam on the breaks and start yelling furiously at Leah about how ridiculous she had been at leaving in the middle of the night without a not or anything, almost giving him a heart attack. After a few minutes Leah had finally drowned out his yelling, and thankfully Sam cut in, telling Dean that it was enough and that Castiel did well the first time. So now, it was well into the morning hours, and things were tense. They were trying to think up a plan on killing Zepheron, but it wasn't working out too well since no one dared open their mouth for fear of setting someone off.

After a while Dean finally pulled into a gas station. He filled the Impala, then wordlessly headed into the gas station. It got silent in the car. Both Sam and Leah seemed to want to say something, but they both sat in silence awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," Leah said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"You don't have to apologize," Sam replied softly, "though it was really stupid what you did."

"I know…" Leah muttered, "but I had to." It was quiet. Sam understood.

"So…does Zepheron— I mean, is Zepheron possessing your brother…?" Sam asked delicately. Leah sighed.

"Yeah…" she said. Sam looked down, silence. A few moments passed and Dean came back with, of course, food. He got in the Impala quietly. There was an air of annoyance though.

"Leah said she was sorry," Sam said softly.

"Oh did she?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"C'mon Dean," Leah said, rolling her eyes. Dean grumbled.

"I know I was stupid," Leah added, "but it's over and done with." Dean started the car.

"Okay…" he said simply.

"That's it?" Leah questioned suspiciously.

"Yep," Dean replied, turning around to watch as he backed out of the gas station.

"So. No speech?" Leah said. Dean stopped, looking at her.

"Like you said, over and done with. I'm not mad any more. Just annoyed," he said, turning back around when he got the car out on the road. Leah smiled to herself as Dean put the car into forward drive.

It was quiet again for a while as they drove down the road, though the silence did not last as long. The morning seemed to have flew by.

"So," Dean said conversationally after the silence. "A human of great faith and innocence, huh?" Leah frowned.

"Yeah, so?" she said back. Dean smiled to himself.

"I'm having trouble with the innocence part," he said.

"Wait— you think I can't be a hunter and be innocent at the same time?" Leah asked, suspicions rising. Dean shrugged nonchalantly. Leah rolled her eyes heavily when she realized what Dean was thinking.

"No Dean, I've never had any flings or whatever," she said.

"You mean _none_ at _all_? No special guy you happened to save on a hunt?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

"Nope."

Dean made a disgusted noise.

"Sheesh woman, what has this world come to?" he asked sarcastically. Leah looked out the window. She was NOT going to tell him that she actually had never been with _anyone; ever._ It was silent again.

"I don't know about the whole great faith part though…" Leah said quietly. Dean remained silence, unsure of what to say.

"Your parents taught you about God when you were a child?" a voice suddenly spoke. Leah, Sam, and Dean turned suddenly, shocked. Castiel said in the back of the Impala, next to Leah. He stared unemotionally out the window. Dean muttered something unintelligible under his breath while Leah ran a hand through her hair trying to suppress her beating and startled heart. Castiel turned to Leah expectantly.

"Y-yeah, I guess so…" she said quietly.

"Your parents did not only teach you and your brother of evil," Castiel said, "but that there was also good, God, who existed too." Leah nodded, staring at Castiel.

"But that doesn't make it faith," she said.

"You still believe in God…" Castiel said softly.

"Still doesn't make it great…" Leah replied.

"You still hold on to that belief, and meeting an angel has strengthened that faith. That makes it great," Castiel said, looking at her. Leah stared back at him curiously. They kind of stared at each other like that for the longest time, as if reading each other's mind. Dean, still driving, sighed.

"So, any news Cas?"

Castiel turned toward him.

"I have found the place where the seal should be broken," he said.

"There's a specific place?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Castiel answered, "he should contact Leah soon to ask her to meet him there."

"So are we formatting a plan?" Dean asked, glancing at Castiel in the rearview mirror.  
"I believe we do have a plan," Castiel said with a nod. Dean quietly pulled off to the side of the road.

"Okay, have at it," Dean said. Castiel puzzled at that expression again for a moment before continuing.

"Leah should contact Zepheron and ask him to meet her. He will ask you to meet him in the specified place, which I will describe soon. e He wHIt is crucial that you do not tell him that you know of the seal," Castiel explained, turning to Leah. She nodded, understanding.

"We will come along with you," Castiel continued, "so that when you arrive he will believe you to be alone. By the time he realized you are not, we will be ready to fight any demons that he has while you kill Zepheron."

"Wait— there'll be more demons?" Dean asked.

"Zepheron has quite an army. But he does have body guards, as you would say," Castiel answered.

"So that's it?" Leah asked, "Waltz in there and kill Zepheron like it's nothing?"

"Basically," Castiel replied, "but you much not be killed."

"Oh _real_ easy…" Leah replied sarcastically.

"The place that you should meet is an empty field, east of here. It is near a cemetery."

"Typical. Near a cemetery…" Dean muttered. Castiel looked at him a moment.

"Zepheron will only appear there. It is a cursed ground… like a hallowed ground for demons. Similar to the places you have been before that he has been in— Fort Robinson and Knoxville," he explained, "he will appear nowhere else."

"This is so unreal…" Leah said quietly. Castiel frowned.

"I do not wish that you would have to be a part of this Leah," he said.

"It's not just that," Leah replied, "I'm finally going to kill him." Castiel remained quiet a moment.

"You have less than two days to prepare," he said softly.

"I will go and prepare myself, and you must as well," he added. Quite suddenly he was gone. Dean sighed.

"Unbelievable…" he said.

"What?" Sam asked curiously.  
We might actually do this," Dean replied. Leah stared out the car. _They just might_.

***


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Fight the Good Fight**

Leah took deep breath. She held her phone in her hand, ready to call the unknown number on her screen. It was hard to believe that it was the day of the breaking of the seal. Her seal. Since Castiel had left a little over a day ago after giving them the place that they needed to meet Zepheron, Dean, Sam, and Leah spent the remainder of their time preparing. They had to stay in the vicinity (which Dean loathed; he wanted to get out and kill _something_), so one might wonder what they could've possibly done in that time span. Mainly, they brewed over the topic of the plan, when to get there, what do if such-and-such happened, or so-and-so made a wrong move. Soon they were going to finally prepare their weapons before the execution of the plan. And Castiel had not made an appearance one he left. Leah was cool over this— having an angel around sometimes felt awkward, since he didn't understand exactly why they took so long to prepare. And he wasn't standing over Leah ranting about what such a bad idea this was. Though Leah could silently agree. If she was the cursed human (which now seemed highly likely), then going out there to kill Zepheron was pretty much presenting herself on a silver platter.

Leah sighed as these thoughts came up again. Shaking her head solemnly, she dialed the number on the screen, and then with a shaky finger she pressed the call button. It rang for a few moments, and when Leah was about to give up, someone answered.

"Leah," the voice spoke warmly, "how sweet of you to call." Leah flinched at the sound of her brother's voice.

"What can I do for you?" Zepheron asked. Leah noted the tone of anxiety hinted in his voice.

"I need to meet with you, tonight," Leah said quietly, trying to sound sincere and urgent. Zepheron was quiet a moment.

"Really… hm.. you know, I'm not happy about you're suddenly departure the other morning—" he started.

"Yeah," Leah interrupted, "they don't want me near you. But I have to talk to you. I want my brother…" Zepheron sighed.

"I suppose…since we never got to finish our conversation. There's an old field—"

"Yes, near a cemetery," Leah said a little too quickly. Zepheron's end of the line got eerily silent.

"Tonight. Seven-thirty. And Leah, come alone, or else," Zepheron finally spoke.

"Of course," Leah said. Then quite suddenly the phone line when dead. Leah closed the phone in silence.

"Did he agree?" Dean asked quietly. He was peering out from his and Dean's bedroom. Leah nodded.

"Seven-thirty," she added. Dean nodded.

"Good. The earlier the better. Let's get a move on those weapons," he said. Leah nodded. She and Dean headed out to the Impala where Sam sat looking at a map. He looked up.

"Okay," he said, "we got a couple of emergency escapes if necessary. There's a busy intersection close to here— it would be safer to get there is something goes wrong. Other than that, there are only small alleyways." Dean nodded at him. He motioned toward the back of the Impala.

"Let's get a move on those weapons, Sam," he said. Sam stood, following Dean around to the trunk. Popping open the trunk, Dean grabbed the black hatch, pulling it up and revealing the lines of guns and knives. Leah took her brother's curved knife, gently tucking it into her inside jacket pocket. Dean gave her a bag of salt, which she put in her backpack. He gave himself and Sam one as well. Leah silently took out her angel sword, delicately weighing it in her hands.

"That thing better work," Dean said bitterly. Leah remained silent. It wasn't very long, so she easily slid it into her other jacket pocket. Dean and Sam grabbed their own necessary weapons, which consisted of a rock salt-filled shot gun, and Dean took the demon-slaying knife and stowed it in his pocket. He looked over at Leah.

"You sure about this?" he asked gently. Leah met his gaze.

"Yes I am. I'm going to stop this," she replied quietly.

"We'll be behind you all the way, Leah," Sam added encouragingly. Leah looked down.

"I guess we wait then…" she said softly, checking her watch. 3:15 p.m.

***

7:15 p.m.

Leah gripped her nag tightly.

"You ready?" Dean asked, gripping own gun. Leah nodded.

"You go on ahead," Sam said, "we'll wait for Castiel. Then we'll be right behind you." Leah nodded again, finding it difficult to speak. Then she took a deep breath. Suddenly she stepped up to Sam and wrapped her arms around him. He stopped in shock. Then he returned the hug.

"We're going to do this," he said when they pulled away. Leah suddenly gave Dean a hug too, in which we awkwardly patter her back before uncertainly hugging her in return.

"This isn't good-bye," he said when they let go.

"Let's hope not," Leah replied.

"It's _not_," Dean grumbled through gritted teeth, "now get moving." Leah backed away, sighing.

"See you then," she said. Then she turned away, letting the cold air engulf her as she trekked down the darkening street.

When Leah walked into the empty field laid out in front of her, she watched the orange sun rays streak across the field. Surrounding the field was trees, so only orange patches of the sun could be seen. She expected to have Zepheron appear randomly, suddenly. But no. He was awaiting her. At the center of the field. Leah could see a grin on his face; her brother's face. She stopped, quite a few ways away from him.

"Leah. Leah, Leah, Leah…" Zepheron spoke. "How's the hand?" Leah balled her right fist self-consciously.

"You are just too easy to deceive," Zepheron laughed.

"If only you knew, it would make this all the more interesting," he added. Leah grimaced.

"I'm not all stupid," she said quietly.

"No," Zepheron said thoughtfully, "but you really made this too easy for me." Suddenly Zepheron stiffened.

"You _are_ smart," he replied disdainfully, looking past her. Leah turned. She felt an unexpected sigh of relief when she was Dean and Sam coming up the field, led by none other than Castiel.

"Pity, I was hoping to do this simply," Zepheron said.

"Well, I guess that's the benefit of having an angel in my group, huh?" Leah said, confidence beginning to overtake her. Zepheron seemed to stiffen even more at the mention of an angel. But he shook it off.

"What do you plan on doing," he laughed bitterly, "killing me?"

"That's the general idea," Leah replied.

"I'm going to kill you Leah Marie, and break this seal," Zepheron said calmly.

"Not before I kill you," Leah growled back. Zepheron looked up.

"You're all foolish," he spat.

"We will not let you kill her," Leah heard Castiel speak.

"I hate angel," Zepheron said back. He waved his hand, and suddenly clouds of black smoke appeared. They formed into men, who stood by Zepheron. They eyes shone coal black.

"It's just you and me Leah," Zepheron said with an eerily calm tone. Then suddenly the demons darted at Dean, Sam, and Castiel behind her. Leah dashed out of the way in time to see a demon collide with Sam, and another fall to the ground when Castiel touched him. And so the fight began. Leah abruptly felt a cold hand close around her neck.

"Do you really think you can _win_?" Zepheron whispered through gritted teeth, his mouth inches from Leah's ear. Leah flung her elbow back, hitting him hard. He let her go, but was unhurt. He came at Leah again, and she ducked, swinging her leg around to knock him down. Zepheron stumbled, but recovered quickly and stood up and let out a laugh.

"We could go all night," he said. Leah ducked again when she heard gunfire. Zepheron came at Leah, grabbing her roughly by the hair. Leah swung at him, and her fist collided with his jaw. He dropped her again, reaching up.

"Leah, you'll never win, face it," he said, popping his misplaced jaw bone back into place.

"I can try," Leah growled.

"Yes, But in the end I will kill you, and break this seal," Zepheron replied, Leah dodged him again, darting to the left. She tried not to listen to the other fight going on. More demons seemed to be appearing every moment.

"You're all so selfish," Leah said, trying to distract Zepheron as much as possible to try and find a weakness to get around, "especially your stupid ancestor who made the deal with the angel!" Zepheron laughed again, but she could see the fury in his eyes at that remark.

"Selfish? That angel was the selfish one," he said, "saving his own skin and cursing a human rather than sacrificing himself and a thousand other pitiful humans!"

"That's not selfish," Leah said, darting away from Zepheron again as he came at her loosely, "that's dignity!" This time she didn't move fast enough when Zepheron's fist collided with her face. Leah fell to the ground, moaning and clutching her now broken nose. Zepheron knelt beside her.

"Humans are the selfish one," he said, looking at Leah hatefully, "especially ones like your parents." Leah looked up at him.

"You know nothing about them," she spat angrily.  
"More than you know, that's for sure," Zepheron replied. Leah jumped up, Zepheron following.

"They were cowards," he taunted, "and stupid at that." Leah glared hatefully at the demon, wiping blood from her nose and mouth.

"Stop it," she said. Zepheron laughed evilly.

"Touching a nerve am I? You don't even know _why_ they practically killed themselves," he continued. Leah trembled in fury that had been building up.

"They left you to _die_," Zepheron said.

"Shut up!" Leah suddenly yelled furiously. Instinctually, Leah raised her hand, and an unexpected surge of energy erupted from her. Before she knew what happened, Zepheron was on his knees. He looked up at her, shocked.  
"See," he said when he regained himself, breathing heavily, "you're cursed." Leah blinked in confusion. But she didn't have time to process what happened because Zepheron was up and coming at her again. He reached inside his jacket, pulling out a jagged sword. It looked strangely similar to Leah's.

"My brother gave this to me," he said, "the demon who made the deal…" Leah's eyes widened. Zepheron took this chance to dart at Leah yet again. Leah dodged the sword, hearing it wiz past hurt, cutting through the cold air. Leah glanced at the other fight for a split second. Demons lay all around, and Castiel looked bloody, but he was successfully killing them. Dean and Sam were killing their share as well. Leah turned away. Finally she realized what she needed to do. She had to make her strike just perfect. She saw Zepheron with his sword coming again, ready for the final strike. He knew she was getting tired and he wasn't. Leah turned, heading at him straight on. When they got near enough, Leah swung at him with her fist, missing his sword barely, by centimeters. Then, her eyes shut tightly, Leah reached inside her jacket, grabbing the angel sword. In one quick movement, Leah swiveled on the spot, bringing out the lethal weapon. At that moment, everything seemed to be going in slow motion— Zepheron seemed to swivel at the same time she did, but Leah shoved her sword forward. There was a sickening noise, and everything stopped. Zepheron was face to face with Leah. He looked utterly and genuinely shocked. Slowly he backed up, reaching his hands up to touch the sword sticking out of his abdomen. Leah watched as her enemy looked up once more at her, before falling to the ground in defeat and death. As Leah stood there, something felt wrong. Zepheron didn't have his own sword. Then the fighting behind her ceased.

"Leah?!" someone cried. But Leah didn't hear who. She slowly looked down, her mind reeling. Reaching up, Leah touched the sword sticking out of her own stomach. Then, without warning, Leah fell forward onto her knees.


	18. Chapter 18, Part 1

**Chapter 18: Ending is beginning (Part 1)**

Dean and Sam stared in utter shock as they watched Leah look down at her stomach and the sword protruding out of it before slowly falling to her knees. Castiel turned, seeing it as well.

"Leah!" Castiel cried suddenly. Dean and Sam watched in amazement as Castiel stopped what he was doing and dashed at Leah. She had begun to fall backward, but Castiel caught her just in time. His eyes were wide in shock. Even among her stupor and confusion, a thought crossed Leah's mind— Castiel seemed shocked that this happened? Castiel looked down at Leah, whose body was twisted unimaginably, and the sword in her stomach was overwhelming. Dean and Sam crossed over to where Castiel was kneeling, unsure of what to do. Leah took in a sharp breath, and quite suddenly she realized what happened. Her eyes fell to the sword again, and she blinked. She didn't feel a thing. Castiel took notice of this.

"Hold still," he said softly.  
"Yeah, easy," Leah said quietly, her voice an unusually high pitch, and she stiffened her body. Castiel gently took a hold of the demon sword, careful not to move it an inch.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, watching. Castiel remained silence, his eyes fixed on Leah's painless face. Suddenly he jerked upward, pulling the jagged sword out of Leah's abdomen. Leah's eyes widened as the pain of the sword tearing her flesh away struck her. She cried out, her body jerking uncontrollably. Castiel dropped the bloody sword so that he could grip onto Leah again. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling the blood gushing from her stomach.

"I'm sorry…" Castiel murmured awkwardly. Leah gasped, trying to regain her breath. Her fingers dug into the earth beneath her, the pain almost unbearable. Dean knelt down beside Leah, looking absolutely sickened. Sam stood next to him.

"Leah, we're gonna help you," Dean said softly.

"She's losing too much blood," Castiel said, looking at Leah's blood-stained shirt in which a gaping hole was now visible.

"So this is it then," Leah said through gritted teeth.

"No," Dean said firmly. Leah shook her head solemnly.

"I'm really going out with a bang," she whispered.

"Don't say that," Sam said, kneeling beside his brother. Leah smiled slightly, weakly.

"C'mon, Sam, Dean," she coughed, her voice sounding slightly muffled, "look at me."

"I said I was going to fix this," Dean said through strongly gritted teeth, "now you're going to _let me_." Leah turned her head, looking away. Castiel was silent as he held her tightly. Leah realized that she couldn't feel her legs. It was quiet a moment. Leah closed her eyes as another wave of intense pain washed over her.

"We got to get her out of here," Sam concluded, looking around. Leah let out a pained gasp.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking up at the two Winchester brothers and the angel. Dean frowned. Leah took in another sharp breath.

"I'm s-sorry C-cas—" but her words were cut off by another sharp breath. This time she didn't exhale. Her eyes closed gently.

"No…" Sam whispered.

"Leah?" Dean said quietly. No response.

"Leah?!" he said more firmly. Then suddenly he reached forward, putting his hands on the side of her face.

"No! Leah!" he cried, unbelieving. Castiel closed his eyes slowly.

"And a human of great faith and innocence shall be slain by a demon…" he whispered. Dean let go of Leah.

"We failed another one….we failed Leah…" he said quietly. Castiel remained silent.

"She's… she's…gone…" Sam said. It got quiet. The only sound was the rustle of the trees around them. Another cool breeze of October wind spread across the blood-stained field. Leah Marie Vaughn was dead.


	19. Chapter 18, part 2

**Chapter 18: Ending is Beginning (Part 2)**

Castiel opened his eyes again. Dean and Sam still kneeled there, dumbstruck at the fact that their friend, whom they have been helping for such a long while, was actually gone. Dead. Just like that. But something seemed to be conspiring inside the angel who held the limp body in his arms. Silently, Castiel put his right hand on Leah's emotionless face, and his left hand he gently placed on her wounded stomach. Dean noticed this.

"What're you doing…?" he asked, his voice cracking. Castiel didn't answer. He looked at Leah's face intently. He whispered something, closing his eyes a moment as if in prayer. Dean and Sam watched curiously. Then, quiet suddenly a low rumbling sounded and the clouds grew darkly fierce. Castiel moved his left hand up to the other side of Leah's face, and he closed his eyes even tighter. The tow Winchesters watched in confusion and shock as a sudden glow erupted from inside Leah. It obviously didn't worry Castiel. He was frowning thought, as if trying his hardest to do _something_. The rumbling grew deeper, and Leah's back suddenly arched tremendously. Almost as if watching someone getting possessed. Then, it all seemed to end. The rumbling stopped, the light disappeared, and Leah's back straightened and touched the ground again. But nothing had changed. Castiel slowly opened his eyes, seeing no change.

"No…" he whispered. Dean and Sam remained dumbstruck into silence.

"Father…" Castiel said even quieter, bowing his head as if ashamed. For a moment he remained silent. Just as he was about to let go of the dead girl in his arms, there was a small noise. It was very quiet, but defiantly audible. It was like the small breath of child. Abruptly Leah's back arched again, her fingers digging into the earth, and her eyes snapped open as she engulfed a large quantity of oxygen. Castiel opened his eyes again, looking shocked. Dean was back on the ground kneeling again.

"Leah?!" he gasped. Leah took in another shattering breath like the one before. Her eyes were wide and strange, unbelieving almost. Castiel watched her take in another breath— she was _alive_.

"Oh my God…" Sam whispered softly. This time when Leah inhaled again, it was normal. A little shaky, but normal. She blinked, staring up at the world around her. Then her gaze stopped on Castiel, who was still holding her.

"Wha—" she whispered hoarsely. She sounded as if she hadn't spoken in ling time. Without warning, her hand shot up, placing it over her stomach. She gasped, struggling to sit up. Dean helped her, and Leah looked down. There was no wound visible through her torn black shirt. Castiel stood quietly, looking down at Leah. She looked up at him questioningly. Dean and Sam pulled her up slowly, and Leah looked at Castiel.

"What did you do…?" she whispered.

"I resurrected you," he replied simply.

"_What?_" Dean asked. Castiel looked at him.

"I healed her body and brought her soul back down to earth," he said. "I did the same to you Dean, did I not?" Dean looked at him. Castiel did, but there was something the angel wasn't telling them.

"I.. I really… died?" Leah asked. Castiel nodded. Then it hit Leah. She looked up at Castiel with as slightly look of horror mingled with shame.

"You mean... The seal… is broken?" She asked. Before the angel could reply, and an evil laugh sounded behind them,. They turned, obviously shocked. There laid Zepheron in a pool of his own blood, laughing hysterically. Leah walked over to him, looking down.

"I broke the seal," Zepheron said hoarsely, his voice gurgling from the blood slowly filling his lungs and throat, "I killed you." Dean balled his fists in fury.

"Yeah, but I'm back," Leah replied.

"And I still killed you, you unnatural cursed _freak_," Zepheron spat. Leah knelt down beside him.

"Well then," looks like the demon will get paid in his fullest," she said coolly. Then she stood again.

"Finish him, Cas," she added, stepping back. Castiel stepped u p to Zepheron, kneeling.

"No…" Zepheron said his evil grin fading and replaced by a look of horror He couldn't even crawl away from his death staring him I the face. Without a word, Castiel put his hand roughly on Zepheron's forehead, and a sudden yellow light erupted from the demon's body. He let out a swift terrible scream, but it was cut off quickly as he was vanquished. Then he was gone. Leah looked down. Suddenly it occurred to her that this was her brother's body. And he let out a shallow breath.

"Peter," Leah gasped, kneeling again. Her brother coughed slightly, and Leah could hear the blood still gurgling.

"Leah… I'm sorry…" he said. Leah shook her head.

"No, it's not your fault," she said softly. Dean turned to Castiel, broken by the sight.

"Heal him," he demanded. Castiel looked pitifully at Dean.

"I cannot," he replied.

"What do you mean you can't?" Sam asked.

"That is an angel sword," he answered, "a wound I cannot heal…" Leah gripped her brother tightly.

"Leah… I…hope you find…the truth…" Peter whispered.

"What?" Leah asked, confused by her brother's words. Peter closed his eyes.

"No…Peter…" Leah whispered. But her brother didn't reply.

"He is at peace now, Leah," Castiel said softly. Leah tightened her grip once more on her brother for the last time.

"He was dead the moment Zepheron came to our apartment…" she said quietly. After a moment she stood. She looked at Castiel, Dean, and Sam, her eyes heavy with grief.

"We need to go…" she said quietly.

***


	20. Epilogue

**Chapter 19: Epilogue **

"I can't thank you enough Bobby," Leah said, smiling kindly at Bobby Singer, who frowned in response.  
"All I did was chain up your bike," he said uncertainly.

"And you… accepted me," Leah added, looking down. Bobby only shrugged nonchalantly. Leah gripped her motorcycle keys tightly.

"Enough of this," Dean mumbled, "We gotta get goin'."

"There's a large vampire coven in Nashville," Sam added. Leah looked at them, a look of solemnity crossing her face.

"I'm not… I'm not going with you," she said softly. Dean stared.

"That's not funny," he said.

"I'm not joking Dean," Leah replied, "I just feel… my time has come to move on. You've done what you could. I was a seal, and it was broke. So…nothing more."

"So you're just gonna ditch us?" Dean asked, trying not to get frustrated.

"If that's how you see it—" Dean shook his head roughly, interrupted Leah.

"C'mon Dean," I'll keep in touch. It's not like I'm never going to see you again," Leah replied.

"I gotta have some time to cool off…"she added, "not everyone's resurrected after getting stabbed by a demon."

"She's got a point Dean," Sam said quietly. Dean looked up.  
"Let's do this again sometime then," he said ruefully. Leah smiled.

"We will," she said. Leah put her bag down next to her motorcycle.

"I _will_ keep in touch," she said, "and we can hunt again. Soon." Dean sighed.

"Fine… it's not like I can stop you," he said. Leah sighed as well, and then she looked down. Quietly, she stepped up to Dean, and hugged him. To his amazement, she kissed the side of his face softly before letting go. Dean looked at her curiously, and Leah smiled. Ten she went over to Sam, and she hugged him too, and kissed him on the side of his face as well.

"You take care of yourself," Sam said when they let go.

"You both do too," Leah replied.

"Then she walked over to her bike. Swinging her leg over the side, she grabbed her bag.

"Dunno where Cas is, but tell him I said bye," she said, "Though I'm sure I might see him around."  
Dean nodded, leaning against his precious Impala. Leah gave them all one last look of good-bye, and then she revved her motorcycle to life.

"See ya around Leah," Dean said. Leah smiled once more. Then she took off, leaving them behind.

"You did the right thing," a voice spoke suddenly. Castiel was there, right beside Dean. Dean sighed.

"She needs time alone," the angel added.

"You didn't _just_ resurrect Leah, did you?" Dean asked. Castiel was quiet a moment.

"She is a special human…" he finally said, "It was the only way I could resurrect her." Sam frowned.

"Cas, what did you do to her…" he asked. Castiel looked down in silence.

"You cannot tell her. Not yet… she's not capable of controlling it yet," he said very quietly.

"Cas?" Sam repeated. Castiel still stayed in utter silence, unwilling to speak.

"Castiel, _what did you do to Leah?_" Dean demanded harshly. Castiel looked up, emotionless.

"I gave her some of myself. I gave her some of my power."

_**To be continued… **_

in Paranormal 2: The Apocalypse


End file.
